


Heridas (Alucard x Oc / Castlevania)

by ultrapervert



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Bisexuality, Erotica, F/M, Love/Hate, Multi, Sex, Smut
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:27:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 17,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25201651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultrapervert/pseuds/ultrapervert
Summary: Esta breve historia está basada tras el final de la tercera temporada de Castlevania Netflix y enfocado en el personaje de Alucard.Creo que no soy en absoluto la única que se quedó con un ligero sabor agrio en la boca al ver que el hijo de Drácula está más deprimido y decepcionado que cuando la segunda temporada se terminó.Encontraréis algunas alteraciones en este Fanfiction en base al personaje principal, que es Alucard. Como Damphir realmente no bebe sangre (no le gusta, e incluso en algunas páginas donde hablan sobre el lore de Castlevania, dejan caer que ni siquiera lo necesita) y en cuanto a los espejos sí que se refleja. Dejando eso claro, en mi caso, he decidido jugar un poco con estas dos particularidades, modificándolas en algunas ocasiones para la enriquecer la trama.Espero que os divierta. Yo he disfrutado mucho escribiendo esta historia y lo he hecho sin otra pretensión que la de entretenerme mientras pasa la cuarentena del COVID-19. Por eso… bueno, no esperéis un grandísimo despliegue literario, es un texto para tapar mi mal sabor de boca y dar rienda suelta a mi calenturienta imaginación con este guapo rubio dramático y atormentado.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	1. 1 Nadie más entrará a este castillo

**Author's Note:**

> Nueva actualización todos los viernes. 
> 
> Para leer más capítulos y acceder a contenido exclusivo, visita mi patreon: http://www.patreon.com/ultrapervert  
> Allí podrás ver dibujos y bocetos exclusivos de este proyecto además de otras ilustraciones y trabajos que hago como ilustradora.

**1**

**Nadie más entrará a este castillo**

  
  


Dos esqueletos empalados flanqueaban la puerta de su casa. Era una declaración de intenciones directa, dejaba claro que allí no se requería la visita de nadie. 

Los aldeanos y la gente de los pueblos cercanos lo sabían. Allí vivía el hijo de un monstruo, uno con el que las madres de los niños solían jugar, lo utilizaban como villano en sus cuentos para adoctrinar del peligro que podían encontrarse sus hijos si osaban adentrarse en el bosque curiosos. Estaba prohibido. 

Los ancianos, sin embargo, no temían llamarlo por su nombre, quizá la edad, más cerca de la muerte que de la vida, les otorgaba la valentía suficiente como para mencionarlo: Alucard. El hijo de Drácula, ni humano ni vampiro, una mezcla de ambos, pero que vivía allí, en el castillo abandonado de Vlad Tepes. La construcción estaba situada en medio del bosque y lo que quedaba, ahora derruido, de la antigua biblioteca de la familia Belmont, un edificio sin tejado, agrietado y del que nadie parecía preocuparse. Todo el saber de una gran familia se había perdido ahí, y con ello, el nombre de un viejo diablo. 

*

Cada amanecer hacía la misma rutina. Se levantaba con el primer rayo de sol, se vestía y desayunaba. Después, salía de su casa, entrenaba, después iba al arroyo, lavaba la ropa y regresaba al interior del castillo para preparar los alimentos con los que haría su próxima comida. 

Cuando terminaba de comer, algunas veces salía de nuevo y en el claro del bosque, entre su casa y el resto de lo quedaba de la de los Belmont, entrenaba una segunda vez con su espada hasta que caía el sol. Luego, volvía al interior de la casa, para leer, unas veces la lectura provenía de la biblioteca de su padre, otras de la de su madre y en algunas ocasiones, de los viejos libros que cogía prestados de la familia Belmont. 

Las velas, esos libros y algo de vino eran su única compañía, no necesitaba ni quería nada más. Así todo era mejor, nadie se podía acercar a él. Todos querrían lo mismo: alguna conveniencia oportunista, darle caza para alardear de una rica recompensa o cualquier otra intención negativa. 

Ya no tenía amigos, si es que alguna vez los tuvo. Es cierto que, más de una vez, había reconocido que quizás un Belmont y una oradora, Trevor y Sipha, en su día, él los pudo considerar casi eso, pero… ahora… Ahora dudaba incluso de aquella amistad. Tampoco quería tener amigos… ¿o sí? Todavía guardaba en el cajón de su mesilla de noche como recuerdo del pasado dos muñecos harapientos, medios descosidos. Menuda depresión, qué amargura fueron esos meses. Pero luego mejoró, ellos… _Ellos_ lo mejoraron, le devolvieron la sonrisa, le hicieron compañía para borrársela cuando lo traicionaron aquella fatídica noche de insomnio.

 _El Alucard_ lo llamaron la primera vez, el _anti-Drácula_. Aún se acordaba cómo sonó su carcajada irónica, seca y sin alegría. Él, quien era hijo de aquel cruel y obsesivo Conde, había dado muerte al diablo, al mal que caminaba por la tierra y que deseaba el fin de la humanidad. Su padre. 

Esa hazaña lo perseguiría de por vida. Hazaña. ¿Qué hazaña era matar a tu propio padre? Qué sentimientos encontrados le causaba todo ese asunto. 

La vela estaba casi consumida y ya había leído varias veces la misma frase del capítulo que estaba leyendo. No conseguía concentrarse más. Cerró el libro, cogió el apagavelas para ahogar del todo la llama del candil y se levantó de su sofá. 

Mañana sería otro día. Otro igual. 


	2. La herradura rota

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Nuevo capítulo cada viernes!   
> Hoy conocemos un poco a la Oc de la historia corta. Espero que te guste esta oradora de buen corazón.  
> Gracias por pasarte y leer este fanfic. ¡Disfruta!

Oradores, eruditos de la palabra no escrita, recipientes de conocimiento que debían protegerse para que prevaleciese a través de los años. Eso era la primera lección que te enseñaban cuando comenzabas a convertirte en uno de ellos. Y, eso, ella lo sabía al pie de la letra, pero no se consideraba alguien demasiado inteligente, como tampoco estaba de acuerdo con su padre respecto a despreciar los libros de texto. Había entrado en aquel círculo de sabios por su apellido, era una Belnades y, por lo tanto, de ella se esperaba que dejase en buen lugar aquel nombre que tanta importancia ganó cuando la guerra se acabó, pues Sipha, su prima, había sido una pieza principal en la victoria por parte de la humanidad en esa guerra tan famosa donde habían dado muerte al conde Drácula.

Anne-Marie lo había intentado, con todas sus fuerzas, pero no había tenido mucha suerte en ello. Su padre se encargaba de recordárselo cada vez que podía. Una Belnades como ella debía ser la número uno de su nueva generación de oradores. Por eso había aceptado aquella misión. Maldita sea, ¿por qué había dicho que sí tan rápido? Su arrogancia y osadía habían hablado por ella, sin dialogar otra cosa que el desesperado deseo de cumplir una misión sencilla y, con ello, ganarse por fin la aprobación de su padre. 

Ahí estaba, viajando desde hacía ya una semana, parando lo menos posible y dispuesta a llegar al pueblo que marcaba el mapa. Allí encontraría al anciano tan importante, pero del que no recordaba cómo se llamaba porque, como siempre, su cabeza no era buena recordando nombres. Pero iba a llegar, ¡lo iba a conseguir! Llevaba el documento pertinente que debía ser entregado a esta persona y azuzaba las riendas de su caballo muy contenta por ello, pues a cada paso que la carreta recorría por los diferentes paisajes, Anne-Marie sentía su victoria más cerca. Y la sintió, casi la saboreó hasta que escuchó un fuerte ¡CRACK! El relinchar quejicoso de su corcel y como entonces el transporte que tan bien la estaba llevando a su destino se detenía. 

–¿Qué demonios…? –se preguntó con el ceño fruncido, asustada. Se bajó del asiento de la carreta lo más rápido que pudo. 

El caballo, pobre animal. Temblaba incómodo, asustado y molesto. 

–No… Hades. ¡No puede ser! Me dijeron que eras viejo pero el mejor caballo, que me llevarías sin ningún problema y… ¡joder!

Anne-Marie pegó una patada a la gravilla del suelo de pura frustración. En medio de prácticamente la nada, ahí se había quedado tirada con su caballo cojo. 

No tenía herraduras de repuesto y no sabía dónde encontraría un herrero porque el pueblo más cercano le quedaba todavía lejos. Sin embargo, subida a lo más alto del carruaje, oteó lo más lejos que pudo para ver si estaba cerca de alguna gran villa a la que pedir ayuda. 

En medio del bosque que se le presentaba, unas millas más allá, parecía que había algo. Estaba segura. Quizá si se dirigía hasta aquel lugar podría encontrar lo necesario para arreglar su problema. 


	3. Un viejo huraño

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Esta breve historia está basada tras el final de la tercera temporada de Castlevania Netflix y enfocado en el personaje de Alucard.  
> Creo que no soy en absoluto la única que se quedó con un ligero sabor agrio en la boca al ver que el hijo de Drácula está más deprimido y decepcionado que cuando la segunda temporada se terminó.  
> Encontraréis algunas alteraciones en este Fanfiction en base al personaje principal, que es Alucard. Como Damphir realmente no bebe sangre (no le gusta, e incluso en algunas páginas donde hablan sobre el lore de Castlevania, dejan caer que ni siquiera lo necesita) y en cuanto a los espejos sí que se refleja. Dejando eso claro, en mi caso, he decidido jugar un poco con estas dos particularidades, modificándolas en algunas ocasiones para la enriquecer la trama.  
> Espero que os divierta. Yo he disfrutado mucho escribiendo esta historia y lo he hecho sin otra pretensión que la de entretenerme mientras pasa la cuarentena del COVID-19. Por eso… bueno, no esperéis un grandísimo despliegue literario, es un texto para tapar mi mal sabor de boca y dar rienda suelta a mi calenturienta imaginación con este guapo rubio dramático y atormentado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nueva actualización todos los viernes.
> 
> Para leer más capítulos y acceder a contenido exclusivo, visita mi patreon: http://www.patreon.com/ultrapervert  
> Allí podrás ver dibujos y bocetos exclusivos de este proyecto además de otras ilustraciones y trabajos que hago como ilustradora.

Ya era más mayorcita de lo que la gente creía. Ella sola podría apañárselas y encontrar la solución a la pata maltrecha de su caballo. Ya que, abandonarlo, no era de ni de lejos para ella una opción. Muchos otros lo habrían dejado atrás, junto a la carreta, cual objeto inservible más, pero Anne-Marie sentía una pena tan grande por el animal… se veía incluso reflejada en él, tanto, que ni por asomo iba a seguir su camino sin su corcel, por muy viejo que le hubiesen dicho que era. 

–Hades, tienes que aguantar un poco más, vamos… –animaba Anne-Marie para que el caballo no dejase de caminar, por muy despacio que fuese– estamos muy cerca. ¿Ves aquello de allí? Ah… espera, un castillo. ¡Un castillo! Seguro que ahí pueden ayudarnos. 

El corcel relinchó andando al lado de ella en desaprobación y volvió a quejarse, malhumorado. 

–Ya… ya… ya estamos casi. Estoy tirando yo más de ti que tú de mí. Vamos. No. No. No te pares ahora. Si ya estamos llegando a la puert… 

Se le heló la sangre de los pies a la cabeza al visualizar la entrada. Una puerta alta, gigante, oscura, una escalinata de baldosas grises, piedra dura y a ambos lados… Dos cuerpos sin vida, descarnados y que ahora eran hueso y jirones de tela. Dos esqueletos empalados. 

¿Pero quién habitaba aquel lugar para tener semejante presentación a los transeúntes tan incómoda? Quizá eso ahora daba igual y, o bien llamaba al aldabón y se arriesgaba a que le ayudasen, o bien pasaba de largo, se quedaba sin caballo y sin su victoria en la misión. 

No. La misión, la aprobación de papá. Sólo estaba eso en su mente. Así que, Anne-Marie, algo inconsciente y con su mejor sonrisa, cogió el gran aldabón de la puerta tras asegurar las riendas de Hades y llamó varias veces. 

Nadie contestó. ¿Acaso era que ya nadie vivía ahí? 

Probó de nuevo, con más fuerza y tras esperar unos instantes, la puerta crujió sonoramente. Desde el interior de la casa se escuchaba a alguien acercarse a la puerta. Alguien muy, muy malhumorado. 

–¿Es que los cadáveres de la puerta no son aviso suficiente? ¿Quién intenta molestarme ahora? Tsk, tendría que haber añadido los carteles, maldita sea.  « Peligro de muerte » ,  « no visitas » ,  « cuidado con el monstruo » , ¡¿Qué más tengo que hacer para que me dejéis tranquilo?!

El dueño de la casa asomó su cabeza por la puerta. Anne-Marie intentó graparse su sonrisa y miró nerviosa a Hades. El caballo le retiró la mirada al instante. 

–Animal ingrato, ya podrías animarme –dijo entre dientes hacia su caballo–. Discúlpeme, señor… verá yo… yo… Yo no quería molestarle.

Intentó disculparse, haciendo una ligera reverencia hacia el señor de la casa. Un hombre alto, con la ropa algo maltrecha y envejecida. Vestía un pantalón oscuro, unas botas altas y una ancha camisa que en su mejor día seguramente sería blanca. Ahora estaba un poco roída y sucia. Tenía el cabello bastante largo, rubio, ligeramente ondulado pero muy poco cuidado. Su cara parecía estar casi escondida tras una larga barba que parecía la de un pobre vagabundo y no la del señor que tendría ser, pues con semejante casa… Aunque su rostro no parecía el de un anciano, sus ojos…  _ ¡qué ojos! _ Pensó Anne-Marie. Aquella mirada era la más intimidante y amarga que había visto en muchísimo tiempo. Ni la de su abuelo, el cascarrabias mayor de la comunidad en la que creció, podía compararse a ese ceño tan fruncido y sombrío. Pero eso no era lo más inquietante, el color… Ese último detalle ya no le pareció tan negativo. Eran ámbar líquido, un iris dorado dentro de unos ojos felinos enmarcados entre largas pestañas. 

–Para no querer molestarme, ¿qué haces entonces llamando a mi puerta? –espetó de mal humor el señor. 

Anne-Marie sentía su frente sudada. Ahora hacía una gran reverencia, apartando su mirada de la del propietario de la casa. 

–Se trata de Hades, que diga, mi caballo. Mi caballo está herido –balbuceaba y estaba tan nerviosa que no pensaba con claridad–. Viajaba en mi carreta, la he dejado atrás buscando ayuda, necesito llegar al pueblo vecino. Por favor, señor, ayúdeme. 

–Pues vuelve atrás, recoge tu carreta y ve al pueblo. Aquí no tienes nada que hacer. 

Cerró la puerta de golpe, pero Anne-Marie, que sabía que ya estaba anocheciendo y no se terminaba de creer que hubiese alguien con tan poco corazón, volvió a insistir. 

–¡Por favor, tan solo necesito unas herramientas! –exclamó con voz preocupada mientras golpeaba con las palmas de las manos abiertas la puerta–. Su castillo es gigantesco, seguro que usted puede facilitármelas. Arreglo la pata a mi corcel y me marcho. Ni notará que estuve aquí. Por favor… no tengo a nadie más que él… Necesito llegar al pueblo, pero con mi caballo así no será posible. 

El señor de la casa gruñó.

–He dicho que no recibo visitas. Lárgate. 

Anne-Marie paró de golpear la puerta y sollozó. Ya era de noche. Se había quedado atrapada ahí, en medio casi de la nada, sin retorno. La carreta pesaba, pero tal y como había dicho ese señor tan huraño, había conseguido volver tras sus pasos, donde la había dejado y arrastrarla. No sin pasar miedo a que saliese alguna criatura nocturna, no sin haberse visto llorando de nuevo y tirando prácticamente todas sus pertenencias del viaje para dejar lo justo y necesario. Así podría arrastrarla ella sola, pues Hades seguía en la puerta de la fortaleza, atado y sin moverse. 

Y ahí estaba de nuevo, esta vez en los alrededores del castillo del hombre más maleducado y huraño que jamás había conocido. 


	4. Una criatura nocturna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Esta breve historia está basada tras el final de la tercera temporada de Castlevania Netflix y enfocado en el personaje de Alucard.  
> Creo que no soy en absoluto la única que se quedó con un ligero sabor agrio en la boca al ver que el hijo de Drácula está más deprimido y decepcionado que cuando la segunda temporada se terminó.  
> Encontraréis algunas alteraciones en este Fanfiction en base al personaje principal, que es Alucard. Como Damphir realmente no bebe sangre (no le gusta, e incluso en algunas páginas donde hablan sobre el lore de Castlevania, dejan caer que ni siquiera lo necesita) y en cuanto a los espejos sí que se refleja. Dejando eso claro, en mi caso, he decidido jugar un poco con estas dos particularidades, modificándolas en algunas ocasiones para la enriquecer la trama.  
> Espero que os divierta. Yo he disfrutado mucho escribiendo esta historia y lo he hecho sin otra pretensión que la de entretenerme mientras pasa la cuarentena del COVID-19. Por eso… bueno, no esperéis un grandísimo despliegue literario, es un texto para tapar mi mal sabor de boca y dar rienda suelta a mi calenturienta imaginación con este guapo rubio dramático y atormentado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nueva actualización todos los viernes.
> 
> Para leer más capítulos y acceder a contenido exclusivo, visita mi patreon: http://www.patreon.com/ultrapervert  
> Allí podrás ver dibujos y bocetos exclusivos de este proyecto además de otras ilustraciones y trabajos que hago como ilustradora.

Los sollozos habían sido de verdadero desespero, angustiosos incluso. Eso él lo sabía porque bien había experimentado lo que era la tristeza y el llanto en los últimos años a causa de un sentimiento de culpabilidad que casi nada podía hacer que dejase de sentirse así. Aquella mujer parecía haber sido sincera pero… No. No. Ese no era su problema. No tenía porqué ayudar a un viajero. Ya aprendió la lección la última vez que dejó que alguien entrase a su castillo. 

Que se busque la vida en otro sitio, que encuentre la solución en otro. En él no estaba. 

La puerta fue aporreada con vehemencia. Y se lo había pedido dulcemente, ayuda con educación, ayuda con una sonrisa sincera. Sinceridad. ¿Esa palabra volvía a su vida pisando fuerte o era de nuevo un espejismo? No. De nuevo: no. Esos pensamientos debían apartarse de su mente. 

Tenía hambre y estaba de mal humor. El hambre que experimentaba era en esta ocasión un poco inusual, así que quizá saldría a cazar de noche, hacía varios días que no lo hacía a altas horas y aquella actividad le ayudaba luego a conciliar un buen sueño, a calmar su mal carácter. Además, no había olvidado lo que una parte de él era, una criatura de la noche. Por muy poco que le gustase reconocerlo e intentase disfrazarlo.

Saltó desde la ventana alta de su cuarto, lanzándose al vacío como una rapaz al acecho de una presa. Su mitad monstruo a veces era muy útil. 

¿Qué cazaría esta noche, un ciervo macho adulto, un gran jabalí, un lobo gris? 

Oh, el viento frío azotando su cara, sus rápidos movimientos en la oscuridad, pendiente de todos los sonidos de los demás animales de la noche. Todos, salvo uno. 

Joder. Otra vez no. 

Escuchó el latir de un corazón humano demasiado cerca de su casa.

*

Anne-Marie había conseguido improvisar un cobijo entre su carreta y la seguridad mínima que podría otorgarle un gran árbol que estaba cerca del castillo donde se había quedado varada. Podría pasar la noche mejor guarecida en un edificio abandonado que había visto al lado y el cual no había terminado de reconocer, pero no quería alejarse demasiado de Hades y éste estaba más cómodo bajo un pino viejo.

Pasar la noche en la intemperie no era de su agrado en absoluto. El sisar tenue del viento rozando las hojas ya le estaba poniendo la piel de gallina. Se sentía miserable, aunque pensaba que podría haber sido peor. Intentaba mantenerse positiva hasta que escuchó un rugido no muy lejos de ella. 

Hades relinchó muy asustado y Anne-Marie se encogió sobre sí misma, arrebujándose en su capa de viaje. ¡Qué tonta se sentía! No iba a conseguir llegar a su destino, no iba a poder hacer que su padre se sintiese orgulloso de ella porque, de nuevo, Anne-Marie la vaga, Anne-Marie la hija díscola, la había vuelto a cagar y seguramente esa noche sería devorada por algún monstruo de esos que había estudiado hasta caerse dormida en su escritorio de oradora.

“Estúpido caballo, maldita sea tu pata. Maldito sea quien te pusiera mal la herradura. Maldita sea mi suerte y maldito sea mi padre… A la mierda”. 

Otro rugido se volvió a escuchar. La muchacha cerró los ojos deseando que se acabase la noche, que se durmiese, o que la matasen ya. Total, tampoco es que le tuviese un grandísimo apego a su vida. ¿O sí? Dejó de pensar porque entonces fue cuando lo vio. 

El señor de la casa, estaba en el exterior y se movía de una forma errática, demasiado rápida para los ojos de un humano. Llevaba consigo un ciervo macho, las astas eran enormes. 

¿Cómo podía aquel hombre arrastrar un animal tan pesado con tanta normalidad? A lo mejor… Oh. Anne-Marie se tapó la boca aterrada. 

El señor de la casa hincó con sus manos de uñas afiladas en la carne para rasgarla y devorar la carne cruda y sangrienta del animal. De hecho, prácticamente parecía más que bebiese en lugar de comer. 


	5. Materiales

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Esta breve historia está basada tras el final de la tercera temporada de Castlevania Netflix y enfocado en el personaje de Alucard.  
> Creo que no soy en absoluto la única que se quedó con un ligero sabor agrio en la boca al ver que el hijo de Drácula está más deprimido y decepcionado que cuando la segunda temporada se terminó.  
> Encontraréis algunas alteraciones en este Fanfiction en base al personaje principal, que es Alucard. Como Damphir realmente no bebe sangre (no le gusta, e incluso en algunas páginas donde hablan sobre el lore de Castlevania, dejan caer que ni siquiera lo necesita) y en cuanto a los espejos sí que se refleja. Dejando eso claro, en mi caso, he decidido jugar un poco con estas dos particularidades, modificándolas en algunas ocasiones para la enriquecer la trama.  
> Espero que os divierta. Yo he disfrutado mucho escribiendo esta historia y lo he hecho sin otra pretensión que la de entretenerme mientras pasa la cuarentena del COVID-19. Por eso… bueno, no esperéis un grandísimo despliegue literario, es un texto para tapar mi mal sabor de boca y dar rienda suelta a mi calenturienta imaginación con este guapo rubio dramático y atormentado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nueva actualización todos los viernes.
> 
> Para leer más capítulos y acceder a contenido exclusivo, visita mi patreon: http://www.patreon.com/ultrapervert  
> Allí podrás ver dibujos y bocetos exclusivos de este proyecto además de otras ilustraciones y trabajos que hago como ilustradora.

5

Materiales

  
  


¡Qué noche más horrible! Apenas había dormido, pero al menos Hades había estado tranquilo y lo más importante: estaba viva. Eso no se lo terminaba de explicar. 

Se acabó el lamentarse. Estaba dispuesta, tenía un par de ideas que quizá podrían funcionarle y sin necesidad de colarse en el castillo y que el dueño de la casa la destripase antes de que pudiera salir ilesa. 

Aquel dueño seguramente tendría en el exterior alguna herramienta suelta, un hacha para cortar leña, algún clavo suelto que se hubiese caído por ahí, olvidado en el tiempo… Anne-Marie estuvo husmeando justo antes del amanecer y dio con algunos utensilios. 

–Bueno, Hades, no dormir me ha ayudado a pensar en algo que te sirva de forma provisional para ti y así podamos largarnos y entregar nuestro mensaje. 

El corcel no levantó su cabeza de la hierba, agitando su larga cola de un lado a otro, ensimismado en alimentarse. 

Anne-Marie se tomó aquello como una ofensa. 

–Corcel desagradecido… –escupió de mal humor, le dolía ligeramente la cabeza por no haber dormido–. Si no te soluciono el problema me las pienso pirar de aquí sin ti. Entrego el mensaje y me vuelvo a casa. 

Justo habiendo dicho eso, pegó de nuevo una patada de pura frustración en el suelo. No iba a hacer eso. Esta era su única oportunidad para poder demostrar que ella era una mujer de soluciones, de diferentes registros, válida para ser una oradora eficiente y Hades viajaría con ella porque estaba dispuesta a arreglarle esa pata con una herradura nueva.

_ Já… _ se dijo. No se lo podría creer nadie, pero allí estaba, buscando una solución.

*

No. No. De nuevo: re-no. ¿Qué hacía ahí todavía aquella mujer? ¿por qué diablos no se había marchado ya? ¿Es que quería agotar su paciencia y que la acabase matando? Tampoco era necesario darle matarile, ¿no? ¿O sí? 

No. 

Estaba claro, no iba a darse por vencida. Cabezota, vestida prácticamente de azul, tenía toda la pinta de ser una oradora, entregada a su estúpido caballo que bien podría sacrificar. Bastaba echar un rápido vistazo para darse cuenta de que aquel animal era ya mayor y poco útil. 

En fin… quizá debería darle lo que le había pedido y con ello así la perdería de vista de una maldita vez. 

El señor de la casa abrió la puerta de su patio trasero. Anne-Marie estaba cerca de él, hurgando por el suelo, muy concentrada en conseguir arrancar de una madera un clavo mal hincado. Se asustó pegando un brinco, no se esperaba para nada que él estuviese ahí. 

Se levantó de golpe, intentando limpiarse las manos sobre su ropa, aún más sucias que su piel llena de tierra.

Una herradura algo oxidada y un mantel enrollado con herramientas fueron depositadas en el suelo por el propietario del castillo. Después la miró muy serio, en silencio y resoplando.

–Aquí tienes. Te sales con la tuya. Arregla a tu caballo y piérdete de mi vista.

Anne-Marie no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y darle las gracias varias veces. 

Arregló a Hades lo más rápido que pudo y con las mismas, se subió a su montura y se marchó de allí azuzando al caballo con ansia.


	6. El mensaje

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Esta breve historia está basada tras el final de la tercera temporada de Castlevania Netflix y enfocado en el personaje de Alucard.  
> Creo que no soy en absoluto la única que se quedó con un ligero sabor agrio en la boca al ver que el hijo de Drácula está más deprimido y decepcionado que cuando la segunda temporada se terminó.  
> Encontraréis algunas alteraciones en este Fanfiction en base al personaje principal, que es Alucard. Como Damphir realmente no bebe sangre (no le gusta, e incluso en algunas páginas donde hablan sobre el lore de Castlevania, dejan caer que ni siquiera lo necesita) y en cuanto a los espejos sí que se refleja. Dejando eso claro, en mi caso, he decidido jugar un poco con estas dos particularidades, modificándolas en algunas ocasiones para la enriquecer la trama.  
> Espero que os divierta. Yo he disfrutado mucho escribiendo esta historia y lo he hecho sin otra pretensión que la de entretenerme mientras pasa la cuarentena del COVID-19. Por eso… bueno, no esperéis un grandísimo despliegue literario, es un texto para tapar mi mal sabor de boca y dar rienda suelta a mi calenturienta imaginación con este guapo rubio dramático y atormentado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nueva actualización todos los viernes.
> 
> Para leer más capítulos y acceder a contenido exclusivo, visita mi patreon: http://www.patreon.com/ultrapervert  
> Allí podrás ver dibujos y bocetos exclusivos de este proyecto además de otras ilustraciones y trabajos que hago como ilustradora.

6

El mensaje

  
  


El viaje había llegado a su fin, ya estaba en su destino. El pueblo era diminuto, así que la gran mayoría se conocían entre ellos y, gracias a eso, no costó demasiado dar con el anciano erudito al que debía entregarle el mensaje de parte de su padre.

El viejo se mostró agradecido por aquella carta. La había estado esperando cerca de dos meses y le hizo entender que la información que llevaba consigo era importante. 

–Responderé a vuestro padre ahora mismo. Esperadme aquí. Tome, beba té mientras escribo la respuesta –dijo conforme cogía tinta y papel–. Debe ser muy cauta con esta carta que va a llevar en su viaje. Me buscan por la información que poseo y no creo que aguante mucho más vivo. 

Aquella frase era una advertencia. El viaje de vuelta para Anne-Marie no sería fácil, pues estaba segura, se lo iba a pasar todo el tiempo en tensión y comprobando que la carta iba con ella, que no se perdía, pues con lo torpe que era, dudaba hasta de sí misma, pero si había llegado hasta ahí, sería porque algo estaba haciendo bien. 

El anciano cerró la carta meticulosamente al terminarla y se la entregó a la oradora para que iniciase su viaje de vuelta. Anne-Marie estaba contenta porque en la preparación para regresar a casa, había dado con un mercado que vendía todo lo necesario para abastecerse en el resto de camino que le quedaba por recorrer, pero entonces fue cuando empezó a sentirse perseguida. 

Una serie de hombres encapuchados iban aquí y allá, merodeando tras los pasos de ella. Anne-Marie lo notó, pero procuró ignorarlos, no sin pasar por delante de la casa del anciano y comprobarlo.

No. Algo debía ir más que mal. La casa… no. No podía ser. ¡Estaba en llamas y ni rastro del erudito! Aquello anunciaba problemas, sobre todo cuando el grupo de milicianos golpeó los costados de sus caballos y gritaron la orden de ir tras ella. 

Anne-Marie jamás había rogado tanto a los dioses de que Hades corriese todo lo que pudiese. 

–Corre, corre… Corre Hades, por tu vida y por la mía, por lo que más ames en este mundo… –le susurraba a su compañero de viaje conforme huía y conseguía, tras varias calles de persecución, perder de vista al grupo que la perseguía. 

Sola de nuevo. Ella y su caballo. ¿Qué haría ahora? No podía volver con su padre, era demasiado peligroso. ¿Qué diría el mensaje para que la persiguiesen con tanto desespero?    
Necesitaba leer la carta. En ella encontraría la respuesta. 

Escondida en un lugar seguro, cogió la misiva del anciano y la leyó. No entendió del todo pues era información críptica e importante. Lo poco que había podido entender era sobre unas fórmulas para conseguir devolver la vida a los muertos y con ello formar un ejército. Mencionaban el nombre de una mujer, Carmilla. 

Anne-Marie sintió los pelos de la nuca erizarse. ¿La vampira Carmilla, qué pasaba con ella? ¿Qué estaría tramando? 

Vampiros, eso solo podía traer problemas y de larga duración. Sin embargo, debía huir, esconderse hasta que fuese seguro. Su padre debía ser informado, pero en estas circunstancias era demasiado peligroso. 


	7. La huída

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Esta breve historia está basada tras el final de la tercera temporada de Castlevania Netflix y enfocado en el personaje de Alucard.  
> Creo que no soy en absoluto la única que se quedó con un ligero sabor agrio en la boca al ver que el hijo de Drácula está más deprimido y decepcionado que cuando la segunda temporada se terminó.  
> Encontraréis algunas alteraciones en este Fanfiction en base al personaje principal, que es Alucard. Como Damphir realmente no bebe sangre (no le gusta, e incluso en algunas páginas donde hablan sobre el lore de Castlevania, dejan caer que ni siquiera lo necesita) y en cuanto a los espejos sí que se refleja. Dejando eso claro, en mi caso, he decidido jugar un poco con estas dos particularidades, modificándolas en algunas ocasiones para la enriquecer la trama.  
> Espero que os divierta. Yo he disfrutado mucho escribiendo esta historia y lo he hecho sin otra pretensión que la de entretenerme mientras pasa la cuarentena del COVID-19. Por eso… bueno, no esperéis un grandísimo despliegue literario, es un texto para tapar mi mal sabor de boca y dar rienda suelta a mi calenturienta imaginación con este guapo rubio dramático y atormentado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nueva actualización todos los viernes.
> 
> Para leer más capítulos y acceder a contenido exclusivo, visita mi patreon: http://www.patreon.com/ultrapervert  
> Allí podrás ver dibujos y bocetos exclusivos de este proyecto además de otras ilustraciones y trabajos que hago como ilustradora.

7

La huída

  
  


Anne-Marie vagó varias semanas por pueblos cercanos al que pertenecía el difunto anciano durante varias semanas, con la muerte en los talones. Había decidido, no sin pensárselo varias veces, que quizá debería vender todas sus posesiones y embarcarse en el primer barco que viniese, perderse y enviar la carta desde el extranjero, pero aquello sería cobarde por su parte. Ya que, a pesar de todo, tendría que hacerle llegar la carta a su padre. 

Carmilla iba a alzarse con todo su poder e iba a aniquilar a los humanos, quería una granja en la que tendría, tras su victoria, el control total del mundo y eso no podía tolerarse. 

El pueblo en el que se encontraba era famoso por su alcohol. Echaba de menos un trago, así que se le fue un poco de las manos y se terminó de abastecer con todo el que sus monedas podían permitirle pagar. Con las mismas, se subió a Hades y marchó de vuelta a por el camino donde estaba su carreta, con las alforjas del caballo a rebosar de vino blanco. En su regreso a casa, pasó nuevo por el castillo de la anterior vez. 

Los milicianos le seguían pista, ella lo sabía. Hacía dos días, los pudo despistar, pero había vuelto a encontrarse con ellos y, sin más remedio, había trazado de nuevo otro plan. El castillo. Si esta mala gente le seguía los pasos, no pararían hasta dar con ella. Quizá… sí. Ese plan era un poco alocado, pero si jugaba bien sus posibilidades podría salir airosa. Entraría en interior del castillo, lo conseguiría y con ello, convencería, al precio que fuese, a su propietario. 

–Por favor, ayúdeme –había suplicado desesperada una vez más aporreando la puerta–. Sé que no quiere visitas, pero… haré lo que sea. Soy buena limpiando, no hablo demasiado, ni notará que estoy con usted… Por favor… 


	8. El trato

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Esta breve historia está basada tras el final de la tercera temporada de Castlevania Netflix y enfocado en el personaje de Alucard.  
> Creo que no soy en absoluto la única que se quedó con un ligero sabor agrio en la boca al ver que el hijo de Drácula está más deprimido y decepcionado que cuando la segunda temporada se terminó.  
> Encontraréis algunas alteraciones en este Fanfiction en base al personaje principal, que es Alucard. Como Damphir realmente no bebe sangre (no le gusta, e incluso en algunas páginas donde hablan sobre el lore de Castlevania, dejan caer que ni siquiera lo necesita) y en cuanto a los espejos sí que se refleja. Dejando eso claro, en mi caso, he decidido jugar un poco con estas dos particularidades, modificándolas en algunas ocasiones para la enriquecer la trama.  
> Espero que os divierta. Yo he disfrutado mucho escribiendo esta historia y lo he hecho sin otra pretensión que la de entretenerme mientras pasa la cuarentena del COVID-19. Por eso… bueno, no esperéis un grandísimo despliegue literario, es un texto para tapar mi mal sabor de boca y dar rienda suelta a mi calenturienta imaginación con este guapo rubio dramático y atormentado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nueva actualización todos los viernes.
> 
> Para leer más capítulos y acceder a contenido exclusivo, visita mi patreon: http://www.patreon.com/ultrapervert  
> Allí podrás ver dibujos y bocetos exclusivos de este proyecto además de otras ilustraciones y trabajos que hago como ilustradora.

8

El trato

  
  


El señor de la casa abrió la puerta lentamente. No se lo podía terminar de creer. Otra vez esa mujer. ¿Qué demonios? Ahora lo tenía claro: no debió ayudarla. Jamás. Nunca. No tendría que haberle tendido la mano. ¿Qué hacía ahora de nuevo en la puerta de su casa?

–¿Otra vez tú? –dijo con exasperación y a punto estaba de cerrar la puerta cuando Anne-Marie intentó que no le cerrase el portón en sus narices. 

–Espera, llevo un mensaje importante conmigo. Me están persiguiendo por ello. Por favor… por favor, de verdad que haré lo que me pidas. 

«Hará lo que yo le pida, dice...», pensó él y aguantó una risa irónica cargada de rencor, pero la cara de Anne-Marie, de nuevo, estaba al borde del llanto y el desespero. El señor de la casa puso los ojos en blanco, lanzó un suspiro exasperado y se dijo a sí mismo que eso de aprender la lección con una vez… no, no parecía bastarle. Allá que iba de nuevo a aventurarse en que volviesen a jugar con él

–¿Cuál es ese mensaje? ¿De qué se trata? –dijo con la paciencia a punto de agotarse.

Anne-Marie pensó un instante en si debía contarle el contenido de la carta a este desconocido. ¿Qué otra opción le quedaba si quería convencerlo de la gravedad de la situación?

–Carmilla, la vampira, quiere formar una nueva guerra y acabar con todo.

El señor de la casa compuso un gesto de asombro, aunque acto seguido se relajó. 

–Está bien… ¿y qué? 

Anne-Marie se sorprendió. No podía darle igual aquello, no de una forma tan desinteresada. 

–Señor… pe-pero…–balbuceó, intentando acabar su frase con coherencia– la vida de todo el mundo… incluso la de usted… ¿tan poco importan? 

El señor de la casa guardó silencio, con la mirada fija en el suelo.

–Muéstrame ese mensaje. Si consigue convencerme y demuestran que tus palabras dicen la verdad… quizá valore la posibilidad de que puedas ocupar el mismo espacio vital que habito. 

Anne-Marie soltó un pequeño suspiro de alivio, miró rápida a Hades y rebuscó en las alforjas. Del interior sacó varias cajas repletas de botellas de vino y, luego, tras depositar el alcohol en el suelo, se hurgó en su bota. 

–Tome, señor. Esta es la carta y por favor, si me acepta a mí y a mi caballo, acepte como agradecimiento este vino. Sepa que puedo ser válida en su hogar, soy buena limpiando, sé cocinar platos elaborados, también tengo conocimientos de oradora y soy muy silenciosa. Le juro que procuraré molestarle lo mínimo.

En lo primero había una verdad, su padre jamás se había quejado de ella en cuanto a esas labores que, en que esos días suyos, se atribuían mayormente a actividades relegadas al género femenino, pero en lo segundo… eso de s _ilenciosa_ sí que se admitía en su fuero interno que había maquillado hacia un lado positivo el discurso. No callaba casi ni debajo del agua, su padre más de una vez le había gritado, casi al borde de la histeria que guardase silencio, pues con tan solo oírla canturrear mientras barría la casa lo sacaba de sus casillas, pero a Anne-Marie le gustaba tanto intentar ver el lado bueno de las cosas, le apasionaba tanto poner en práctica melodías que alegrasen su día… que ni aunque su pariente más cercano le dijese que dejase aquello iba a parar.

El propietario de la casa leyó la carta del erudito y con gesto impertérrito, en completo silencio, con los ojos cerrados, como si contuviese un terrible secreto, dejó que Anne-Marie entrase en su casa.

Se dijo a sí mismo de nuevo que aquello era un error, que se arrepentiría de haber dejado pasar otra vez a un humano hacia el interior del castillo, pero… ¿qué posibilidades le quedaban si una nueva guerra se avecinaba y él, de nuevo, no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados? 

Su lado humano normalmente era más fuerte que su lado monstruo. Esto lo encontraba, muchas veces, sumamente curioso, pues su lado paterno, el medio vampiro, a veces tiraba de él con una fuerza inconmensurable y, sin embargo, allí estaba, cediéndole el paso hacia el interior de su casa a la oradora un tanto torpe y sobre todo inoportuna, incluso con cierta caballerosidad que no parecía haber olvidado.

También se negaba en rotundo a admitirse a sí mismo dos cosas: la primera era que apenas quedaba una mísera gota en todo el castillo de ese maravilloso líquido embriagador que te hacía olvidar casi toda pena y que bajo el nombre de vino, ¡Oh…! Vino, gran amigo… –a éste sí que lo llamaba amigo–, ya no quedaba nada de él, ¿también lo había abandonado como todos los demás? Pero no, no del todo, porque ahí estaba, dentro de esa caja de madera que la oradora le entregaba y el señor de la casa, ansioso por recuperarlo, prácticamente ya había accedido a que la humana entrara en su hogar. Porque esto había tirado de él con una insistencia tan bruta que daba igual el trato que le estuviesen ofreciendo, porque él mejor lo admitía: mejor confesar ser adicto de algunas debilidades mundanas, como el alcohol, que mostrar solo orgullo y cabezonería.

La segunda razón, una muchísimo más profunda y menos entendible a su parecer, era que, por más que se negase a aceptar a alguien de nuevo en su casa, finalmente, había cedido y no era solo por el vino. Una parte de él, quizá la más humana, aquella que notaba la soledad caer sobre el peso de sus hombros todos los días desde que estaba solo, hacía que Alucard, el damphir, no pudiese evitar decirle que sí a la humana. Que sí, porque si Carmilla iba a llevar al mundo a una nueva guerra otra vez, él estaría involucrado. Le gustase o no. Entonces, ¿qué más daba? Pues entonces que esta oradora con aquella advertencia entrase en el poco calor que cobijase su hogar. Aunque solo fuese para que ese casi inexistente calor que quedaba, sirviese de aliento para dos parias sin salida. No hacía falta mirar a ambos demasiado para saber que apenas habían tenido fortuna en lo que llevaban de vida. 

Sin embargo, esto era demasiado vergonzoso admitirlo, así que propondría dos tipos de acuerdos, la bebida alcohólica y quizá, una amenaza intimidante que involucrase la verdadera naturaleza de Alucard, un acuerdo más donde también estuviese presente el acto de beber.


	9. Vino y sangre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Esta breve historia está basada tras el final de la tercera temporada de Castlevania Netflix y enfocado en el personaje de Alucard.   
> Creo que no soy en absoluto la única que se quedó con un ligero sabor agrio en la boca al ver que el hijo de Drácula está más deprimido y decepcionado que cuando la segunda temporada se terminó.   
> Encontraréis algunas alteraciones en este Fanfiction en base al personaje principal, que es Alucard. Como Damphir realmente no bebe sangre (no le gusta, e incluso en algunas páginas donde hablan sobre el lore de Castlevania, dejan caer que ni siquiera lo necesita) y en cuanto a los espejos sí que se refleja. Dejando eso claro, en mi caso, he decidido jugar un poco con estas dos particularidades, modificándolas en algunas ocasiones para la enriquecer la trama.  
> Espero que os divierta. Yo he disfrutado mucho escribiendo esta historia y lo he hecho sin otra pretensión que la de entretenerme mientras pasa la cuarentena del COVID-19. Por eso… bueno, no esperéis un grandísimo despliegue literario, es un texto para tapar mi mal sabor de boca y dar rienda suelta a mi calenturienta imaginación con este guapo rubio dramático y atormentado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nueva actualización todos los viernes.
> 
> Para leer más capítulos y acceder a contenido exclusivo, visita mi patreon: http://www.patreon.com/ultrapervert  
> Allí podrás ver dibujos y bocetos exclusivos de este proyecto además de otras ilustraciones y trabajos que hago como ilustradora.

9

Vino y sangre

  
  


Anne-Marie consiguió quedarse en el castillo de ese propietario tan huraño. Todavía no terminaba de creérselo, pero lo había conseguido y debía darle las gracias a sus alforjas llenas de botellas de alcohol. Al dueño del castillo le gustaba más de lo que ella creía el vino blanco. La segunda razón que sacó en conclusión ella, el propietario había elaborado bien su discurso. 

–Puedes quedarte, pasa. Tu carta anuncia un cambio repleto de problemas en el futuro. Yo no tengo ganas de luchar, pero te lo advierto ya, seguramente nadie podrá librarse de pelear si los planes de Carmilla son los que creo que son. Sin embargo, tu estancia no será gratuita. 

Anne-Marie asintió con la cabeza y haciendo una reverencia. 

–Estoy bajo su protección, por lo tanto, lo que usted me pida. 

«Lo que usted me pida», esa frase reverberó en la cabeza del señor de la casa y  sintió un poder entre sus manos que le provocó una sensación nueva y placentera. Pues sí que iba a ser fácil entonces. 

Expuso dos órdenes que no se podrían romper si la humana estaba bajo su propiedad. 

–Jamás me dejarás la bodega vacía de vino y, llegado el momento, requeriré de otro tipo de bebida –carraspeó su garganta, como si un trozo de inseguridad se le hubiese atorado en la faringe. Deseó que la muchacha no lo notase–, quiero decir… Necesitaré tu sangre.

Mejor ser claro y conciso, los asuntos que tenían que ver con la herencia de su padre a veces no eran de su agrado y el tema de la sangre era lo que menos le causaba interés. 

Anne-Marie lo entendió a la primera: el dueño del castillo había accedido a que se quedara a cambio de dos tipos de bebidas, el vino y el consentimiento de que ella accediera a que él bebiese de la propia Anne-Marie ocasionalmente. 

–Realmente no me gusta la sangre, pero esta me da más fuerza y… –paró un instante, midiendo sus palabras– si vienen tiempos oscuros… 

Anne-Maria asintió sin mucha posibilidad a negarse, si esas eran las dos reglas para salvar su vida, las acataría sin queja. El castillo era grande, probablemente vería al señor en contadas ocasiones, para las comidas y poco más. Eso le aseguraba una estancia más tolerable de lo que se pensaba. Además, si seguía haciendo como que no sabía nada de nada sería más seguro. Pero tan tonta no era. 

–¿Aún no sabes quién soy, verdad? –dijo el dueño de la casa. 

Ella lo miró cauta, pensando sus palabras. ¿Qué podía decirle como respuesta para que no lo incomodase, ni a ella misma ni a él?

–Sé que no eres un humano… Y sé que si me quieres matar, lo harás. ¿Acaso importa entonces demasiado si sé o no quién eres? 

–Quizá deberías saber al menos mi nombre –dijo él, apoyándose en la pared y admirando una de las botellas de vino blanco. 

–Es un buen comienzo si vas a permitir que me quede. Soy Anne-Marie Louise, aunque me suelen llama Annie, encantada.

Le ofreció una mano temblorosa, esperando a ser estrechada. 

–A… Adr… Alucard. Me dicen Alucard –dijo él y ceremonioso le cogió la mano, con delicadeza y se la acarició ligeramente, sin llegar realmente a estrecharla, más bien fue como un educado gesto cortés digno de un noble. 

Anne-Marie entonces comprendió todo. ¿Era él? No estaba segura del todo pero, sí. Sabía quién era. Él era el hijo de Drácula. Por eso la biblioteca de los Belmont estaba tan cerca, recordó que los escritos contaban que el castillo había quedado varado al lado del edificio que perteneció a la familia de cazavampiros y su propia prima, Sipha, había luchado al lado de él para derrotar al Conde Drácula.

–Pero… ¿Qué te ha ocurrido…? –preguntó Anne-Marie con cierta preocupación a Alucard, al fijarse en que apenas se le podía reconocer ante tanta dejadez. 

Alucard frunció el ceño e intentó responder escueto.

–No eres del todo bienvenida a mi casa, así que no te permito que me hagas preguntas tan personales, pero digamos que he tenido tres años de mi vida donde nada me importaba ya. Es hora de cenar, estrenaré tu vino blanco. Recuerda que esa es la razón por la que dejo que te quedes aquí. Vino y sangre. 

  
  
  
  
  



	10. Anne-Marie Louise Belnades

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FANFIC CASTLEVANIA  
> Esta breve historia está basada tras el final de la tercera temporada de Castlevania Netflix y enfocado en el personaje de Alucard.   
> Creo que no soy en absoluto la única que se quedó con un ligero sabor agrio en la boca al ver que el hijo de Drácula está más deprimido y decepcionado que cuando la segunda temporada se terminó.   
> Encontraréis algunas alteraciones en este Fanfiction en base al personaje principal, que es Alucard. Como Damphir realmente no bebe sangre (no le gusta, e incluso en algunas páginas donde hablan sobre el lore de Castlevania, dejan caer que ni siquiera lo necesita) y en cuanto a los espejos sí que se refleja. Dejando eso claro, en mi caso, he decidido jugar un poco con estas dos particularidades, modificándolas en algunas ocasiones para la enriquecer la trama.  
> Espero que os divierta. Yo he disfrutado mucho escribiendo esta historia y lo he hecho sin otra pretensión que la de entretenerme mientras pasa la cuarentena del COVID-19. Por eso… bueno, no esperéis un grandísimo despliegue literario, es un texto para tapar mi mal sabor de boca y dar rienda suelta a mi calenturienta imaginación con este guapo rubio dramático y atormentado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FANFIC CASTLEVANIA  
> Esta breve historia está basada tras el final de la tercera temporada de Castlevania Netflix y enfocado en el personaje de Alucard.   
> Creo que no soy en absoluto la única que se quedó con un ligero sabor agrio en la boca al ver que el hijo de Drácula está más deprimido y decepcionado que cuando la segunda temporada se terminó.   
> Encontraréis algunas alteraciones en este Fanfiction en base al personaje principal, que es Alucard. Como Damphir realmente no bebe sangre (no le gusta, e incluso en algunas páginas donde hablan sobre el lore de Castlevania, dejan caer que ni siquiera lo necesita) y en cuanto a los espejos sí que se refleja. Dejando eso claro, en mi caso, he decidido jugar un poco con estas dos particularidades, modificándolas en algunas ocasiones para la enriquecer la trama.  
> Espero que os divierta. Yo he disfrutado mucho escribiendo esta historia y lo he hecho sin otra pretensión que la de entretenerme mientras pasa la cuarentena del COVID-19. Por eso… bueno, no esperéis un grandísimo despliegue literario, es un texto para tapar mi mal sabor de boca y dar rienda suelta a mi calenturienta imaginación con este guapo rubio dramático y atormentado.

10

Anne-Marie Louise Belnades

La comida tenía buen sabor, Alucard era bueno elaborando platos de cocina. Anne-Marie se había ofrecido a ser ella quien se encargase de hacer la cena, pero el señor de la casa no cedió a tal petición en absoluto. Annie devoró su cena en silencio, tenía más hambre de la que creía y en otras circunstancias, saber que podrían drenarle la sangre habría sido motivo para no probar bocado, pero la verdad era que el plato tenía un aspecto tan delicioso y ella estaba tan muerta de hambre que habría sido imposible negarse.

Volvió a agradecer al señor de la casa por dejar que se quedase allí a salvo. Alucard asintió sin mediar palabra, alzando una copa de vino a rebosar en alto, a modo de afirmación, pero sin dirigirle la mirada, estaba concentrado en su cena y nada más. De hecho, la velada transcurrió sin apenas diálogo por ambas partes. 

–Te quedarás en este lado del castillo, estás cerca de la cocina y la sala de estar, tan solo debes bajar estas escaleras. No tienes permiso para deambular, ni fisgar. Si descubro que sientes curiosidad por saber de la casa, husmeas en las cosas de mi familia, tratas de meterte donde no te llaman, intentas ir a cualquier lugar donde yo no te he dado permiso estás fuera. Estarás fuera de la casa y me dará igual cómo quieras ponerte.

La voz de Alucard sonó seria y amenazante. 

Anne-Marie asintió educada y de nuevo, agradecida, hizo una leve reverencia. 

–No lo haré. Gracias por dejar que me quede en tu casa, Alucard. Es un honor. 

El señor de la casa permaneció tenso. 

–Lo digo muy en serio. No pienso darte ninguna oportunidad extra. Si haces algo que no tolero, te marcharás. 

Anne-Marie volvió a hacer otra reverencia, estando ya en la puerta de la que a partir de esa noche sería su habitación.

–No quiero importunarte, de verdad. Prácticamente ni vas a notar que estoy aquí. En cuanto pase el tiempo pertinente y los milicianos me olviden me marcharé junto a mi padre y no volveré a molestarte. 

Ahora era Alucard el que asentía, a la par que le cerraba la puerta del cuarto y la dejaba a solas dentro.

–Que descanses. Hasta mañana –dijo escueto y marchándose. 

Anne-Marie correspondió ante esa amabilidad y le deseó buenas noches correcta, con una sonrisa. Luego, cuando se quedó por fin a solas de nuevo, inspeccionó el cuarto. No era muy austero, sus techos eran bastantes más altos que los de cualquier casa que había visitado. La cama era grande, aunque no estaba hecha. Sin embargo, Alucard le había dado unas sábanas y mantas. También había un poco de polvo y telarañas, pero bastaba un solo vistazo para ver que la estancia era de una categoría superior a cualquiera que Anne-Marie había conocido. Tampoco es que le pillara de sorpresa, a fin de cuentas, era el dormitorio de un castillo. A la mañana Anne-Marie le pondría remedio a eso de las telarañas, el polvo y cierta suciedad, limpiaría el cuarto a fondo. 

Limpiar su dormitorio no fue nada comparado a limpiar la cocina y la sala de estar. Sitios a los que sí tenía permiso. Pasó toda la mañana vaciando y llenando cubos de agua, quitando polvo y ordenando todos los utensilios del menaje de cocina y otros objetos de la salita de estar. 

Anne-Marie obedecía rotunda ante la advertencia que Alucard le había dado y jamás se le ocurriría ofenderle estando en su propia casa como huésped, pues bastante hospitalario había sido él con ella al final, a pesar de su mal carácter. 

Tras limpiar las zonas a las que tenía permiso, salió a la fueras, en busca de su caballo. 

–Debo estar muy loca y a la vez muy desesperada para haber accedido a acabar aquí, Hades –le decía al caballo conforme le cepillaba las crines y el corcel se mostraba agradecido–. Al final… mierda. Papá estará decepcionado de mí –se lamentó, suspirando preocupada–. Bueno, al menos aquí estaremos a salvo y ¿quién sabe? Quizá aprendamos algo nuevo, ¿No crees, Hades? 

Anne-Marie acarició la cabeza y la mejilla del caballo. El corcel relinchó satisfecho y agitó la cabeza. Anne-Marie le sonrió y le dio unas palmaditas cariñosas mientras Hades agitaba el cabeza más emocionado y relinchaba más fuerte. 


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Esta breve historia está basada tras el final de la tercera temporada de Castlevania Netflix y enfocado en el personaje de Alucard.  
> Creo que no soy en absoluto la única que se quedó con un ligero sabor agrio en la boca al ver que el hijo de Drácula está más deprimido y decepcionado que cuando la segunda temporada se terminó.
> 
> Encontraréis algunas alteraciones en este Fanfiction en base al personaje principal, que es Alucard. Como Damphir realmente no bebe sangre (no le gusta, e incluso en algunas páginas donde hablan sobre el lore de Castlevania, dejan caer que ni siquiera lo necesita) y en cuanto a los espejos sí que se refleja. Dejando eso claro, en mi caso, he decidido jugar un poco con estas dos particularidades, modificándolas en algunas ocasiones para la enriquecer la trama.  
> Espero que os divierta. Yo he disfrutado mucho escribiendo esta historia y lo he hecho sin otra pretensión que la de entretenerme mientras pasa la cuarentena del COVID-19. Por eso… bueno, no esperéis un grandísimo despliegue literario, es un texto para tapar mi mal sabor de boca y dar rienda suelta a mi calenturienta imaginación con este guapo rubio dramático y atormentado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nueva actualización todos los viernes.
> 
> Para leer más capítulos y acceder a contenido exclusivo, visita mi patreon: http://www.patreon.com/ultrapervert  
> Allí podrás ver dibujos y bocetos exclusivos de este proyecto además de otras ilustraciones y trabajos que hago como ilustradora.

11

Adrián Tepes

Las noches se convirtieron en días y pasaron varias en las que el señor de la casa comprobó que su huésped no había mentido en cuanto a que no notaría que ella estaba allí, pues apenas hacía ruido, evitaba molestarle y solo le hablaba cuando era solamente necesario . Annie era todo lo independiente que podía ser, eso era de agradecer por su parte, ya que Alucard todavía no estaba dispuesto a bajar la guardia. Donde que sí notó claramente la estancia de la humana en su casa fue volver a entrar aquel día en la cocina y darse cuenta de que hacía años que no la veía tan ordenada, limpia y luminosa, como también ocurrió con la salita e incluso las escaleras y el suelo del pasillo del segundo piso. La muchacha se había esmerado a fondo en dejarlo todo impoluto. Esto provocó en él una sensación incómoda, quizás debería haber sido quien, hace ya unos meses, se había encargado de aquel desorden. Por eso, cuando aquella mañana decidió mirarse al espejo por primera vez en un tiempo, no pudo evitar ahogar un grito de horror.

La imagen que le devolvió el espejo fue una semi transparente, pues apenas se reflejaba, donde se veía a un Alucard muy desmejorado.

¿Cómo se había permitido abandonar tanto? Apenas se reconocía bajo aquella barba larga, espesa y la acumulación de la suciedad, ya que en los últimos meses, poco le importaba ciertos asuntos que tenían que ver con la higiene personal.

Pensó en su yo del pasado, aquel muchacho de pelo largo, perfectamente afeitado, con su abrigo elegante y su espada, alargada y fina, letal, dispuesta para luchar siempre. Él había sido la profecía cumplida y ese yo del ayer había quedado devastado siendo lo que ahora era, un recuerdo vago, sucio, dejado y abandonado. 

Se sintió avergonzado. Aquello no podía seguir así. Aunque era tan solo por amor propio, se debía como mínimo un baño y un afeitado. 

Bajó las escaleras del segundo piso, pasando por delante del dormitorio de Anne-Marie, esta no se encuentra en el interior.

Alucard salió del castillo, derecho al río. En el camino, vio a su huésped cepillando a su caballo y hablando sola. Puso los ojos en blanco y se aguantó una risa seca cuando escuchó lo que le confesaba en voz alta al corcel. 

Sí, sí que debe estar loca y desesperada para acceder a estar en ese castillo abandonado con un viejo diablo como él.

El río tenía las aguas claras y el sol bañaba la piel de Alucard. Se desnudó por completo y se sumergió en lo hondo del arroyo. Pescó un par de truchas para la comida, depositándolas en una cesta de la que sacó una pieza de jabón y se frotó con ella por todo el cuerpo y el pelo a conciencia. 

Después, volvió a la entrada de la parte trasera de la casa, cerca de la cocina, y con un espejo de mano, a la luz del sol, intentó afeitarse. 

A pesar de que los Damphir son medio vampiros y que sí se reflejan en los espejos, Alucard recordó al mirarse la razón por la casi nunca se miraba frente a estos objetos. ¡Cómo le costaba ver bien las partes que le quedaban por apurar! 

–Ojalá ser imberbe de nuevo… –se lamentó decaído. 

Había conseguido quitarse gran parte de la espesa y larga barba pero todavía quedaba apurar bien el afeitado, sin embargo se sintió como un gran miope frente al espejo, intentando ver correctamente su reflejo y atinar con la navaja en el sitio correcto. 

Anne-Marie se encontró en el interior del castillo, en la cocina, abrió la ventana de en frente de la de platos fregados sin hacer apenas ruido y vio al señor de la casa en el exterior, sentado en un tocón de madera, sin camisa, con el pelo limpio, seco y sedoso, intentando afeitarse sin mucho éxito. 

Anne-Marie se quedó paralizada, no se esperaba aquella imagen. Acto seguido se calmó y saludó en voz baja a Alucard, observándolo interesada. Se había bañado, olía a jabón, a hierbas frescas… a… No. Mejor parar. No debería observarlo demasiado o lo haría sentir incómodo y se podría molestar. 

–Uhm… –comenzó Anne-Marie al ver a Alucard frustrado frente al espejo y con el afeitado un tanto trasquilado–… Eh… ¿quieres que te eche una mano?

Lo dijo con la mejor intención, mirándolo con unos ojos muy claros, lo más abiertos posibles y dispuesta a salir para ayudarlo. 

–No –respondió automático Alucard, sin pensar. No se necesita la ayuda de nadie, no se necesita a nadie…. No debería pedir ayuda. Él solo lo haría. 

Anne-Marie agachó la cabeza y se disculpó con voz apagada mientras Alucard siguió intentando verso frente al espejo para acabar con aquella barba infernal. Lo intenté hasta que, sin remediarlo, no controló bien la navaja y se hizo un generoso corte que comenzó a sangrar. 

–Joder… ¡MIERDA! –Exclamó furioso y lanzando al suelo el espejo hasta romperse. 

Anne-Marie se sobresaltó tanto con aquel grito que se le resbaló una taza de té rompiéndose en múltiples pedazos al estamparse contra el suelo. 

–Ups, lo siento ... 

Alucard se levantó y le dijo que, por lo de la taza rota, no tenía importancia.

–No te disculpes más. Hay una docena más para poder desayunar.

Anne-Marie salió de la cocina y vio a Alucard de cerca. 

Contuvo el aliento e intentó disimular, aunque sabía que estaría haciendo el ridículo quedándose tan perpleja al ver aflorar de nuevo en Alucard el regreso de aquel joven príncipe vampiro, volvía a ser atractivo y de una belleza inusual pero muy atrayente, así era como se le recordaba en las historias que se contaban de él. Anne-Marie quiso pensar que aquellos escritos exageraban, pero para nada. Lo único que sí que estuvo exagerado era una cicatriz que surcaba el pecho del Damphir Los escritos decían que atravesaba todo el cuerpo y Anne-Marie comprobó que eso no era cierto, tan solo el pecho. 

–¿De verdad que no quieres que te eche una mano con eso de ahí? –Preguntó Anne-Marie paciente al ver a Alucard intentando parar el corte que se había hecho. 

El señor de la casa frunció el ceño, miró de un lado a otro y casi rendido, le dio la navaja en silencio. 

-¿Por favor? –Dijo sentándose de nuevo en un tocón de madera y quedándose quieto. 

Anne-Marie sonrió leve y se dispuso a terminarle un afeitado perfecto.

–¿No te duele? –Preguntó ella refiriéndose a la herida abierta que se había hecho con la navaja.

–Se cerrará en breve sin cicatriz y la barba me tardará bastante en volver a crecer. No creo que me la deje de nuevo –dijo Alucard, exponiendo una de sus múltiples cualidades como hijo de Drácula. 

Anne-Marie le devolvió la cuchilla y se quedó con un trozo de paño en la mano que iba a darle para que se pudiese curar la pequeña herida.

–No será necesario –apuntó Alucard a la vez que cogía un trozo roto del espejo y veía su reflejo semi transparente. Ahí estaba, había vuelto. 

La mano de Anne-Marie había sido rápida y eficaz, así que Alucard no pudo hacer otra cosa que ser amable y agradecérselo. 


	12. Una copa más

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Esta breve historia está basada tras el final de la tercera temporada de Castlevania Netflix y enfocado en el personaje de Alucard.  
> Creo que no soy en absoluto la única que se quedó con un ligero sabor agrio en la boca al ver que el hijo de Drácula está más deprimido y decepcionado que cuando la segunda temporada se terminó.  
> Encontraréis algunas alteraciones en este Fanfiction en base al personaje principal, que es Alucard. Como Damphir realmente no bebe sangre (no le gusta, e incluso en algunas páginas donde hablan sobre el lore de Castlevania, dejan caer que ni siquiera lo necesita) y en cuanto a los espejos sí que se refleja. Dejando eso claro, en mi caso, he decidido jugar un poco con estas dos particularidades, modificándolas en algunas ocasiones para la enriquecer la trama.  
> Espero que os divierta. Yo he disfrutado mucho escribiendo esta historia y lo he hecho sin otra pretensión que la de entretenerme mientras pasa la cuarentena del COVID-19. Por eso… bueno, no esperéis un grandísimo despliegue literario, es un texto para tapar mi mal sabor de boca y dar rienda suelta a mi calenturienta imaginación con este guapo rubio dramático y atormentado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nueva actualización todos los viernes.
> 
> Para leer más capítulos y acceder a contenido exclusivo, visita mi patreon: http://www.patreon.com/ultrapervert  
> Allí podrás ver dibujos y bocetos exclusivos de este proyecto además de otras ilustraciones y trabajos que hago como ilustradora.

12 

Una copa más

  
  


Era de noche, esta vez la cena había sido preparada por ella, era la primera oportinudad desde que Annie pisaba el castillo. Estaba nerviosa por si sería del agrado del anfitrión de la casa.

–Espero que te guste, no sabía muy bien qué preparar, pero creo que el bosque te proporciona buenos alimentos. No te lo había podido decir hasta ahora… Crecen un tipo de seta que son las más ricas que he probado jamás. Y, bueno, la trucha que haces está muy buena.

Alucard asintió en silencio y se quedó pensativo, escondiendo una pequeña sonrisa de halago. La mesa tenía los platos casi vacíos y dos copas, una rellena de vino blanco y otra de agua. 

–Me ha gustado tu cena, Anne-Marie –vocalizó por fin, agradeciendo a la oradora su esfuerzo en ser amable y cogiendo su copa de vino, brindó escueto al aire y bebió su vaso por completo.

La joven contuvo el aliento. Por primera vez en semanas, la había llamado por su nombre. Siempre evitaba dirigirse a ella, de hecho, procuraba hacer como si Anne-Marie no estuviese. No de una forma mal educada, más bien era una táctica en la que Alucard intentaba por todas involucrarse con la humana lo mínimo, así su marcha luego sería menos dura, así no se tomaría confianzas con él y también se ahorraría otros problemas, pero la verdad era que, en ese sentido, Anne-Marie se lo estaba poniendo difícil porque no le daba ninguna razón negativa, ni ninguna salida de tono o actitud sospechosa, a esas alturas, más bien era al contrario. La muchacha era muy responsable y tranquila, incluso le daba hasta cierta pena por lo que iba a pedirle esa noche. 

Alucard se levantó de la mesa para coger una copa limpia y la puso en el lado de Anne-Marie.

–Llegaste con una carreta medio vacía pero un caballo viejo con sus alforjas repletas de vino y, sin embargo, aún no te he visto beber ni una sola vez. ¿Por qué? 

Anne-Marie miró hacia abajo y sonrió con simpatía.

–No quería que se terminase demasiado rápido. Hacía poco que acababa de llegar aquí, huyendo de los que me perseguían y me daba miedo salir de nuevo. Es decir, no es que no beba porque no me guste, me encanta, de hecho, pero es por esto que te he dicho, no quería salir tan rápido de aquí. Me siento segura –admitió con tranquilidad y levantando la mirada.

Alucard estaba un poco perplejo y sin mediar palabra, cogió la copa limpia que le había puesto a Anne-Marie y se la llenó hasta arriba. 

–Con que era por eso. Bueno, pues hoy… estaría bien que no dejases a tu anfitrión bebiendo solo –sentenció Alucard, cogiendo la botella y dirigiéndola hacia el vaso de Anne-Marie.

Annie sonrió y aceptó de buen agrado la copa alegando que, si era insistencia suya, ella no lo rechazaría.

Bebieron hasta que la botella se acabó. Alucard tenía bastante resistencia, pero Anne-Marie había perdido aguante y el alcohol le había soltado un poco de más la lengua. 

Comenzó a hablar sobre ella, su padre, cómo se había criado sin madre y bajo la tutela de los sabios oradores, la vida pacífica y rutinaria que tenía antes de que todo esto cambiase. Alucard la escuchó educadamente y con buen estar, pero apenas correspondió ante tal ataque de sinceridad. No habló sobre él. 

–No… verás, no te cuento todo esto esperando recibir por tu parte lo mismo, sé… –Annie lanzó una carcajada corta seguida de una sonrisa triste–, sé que aquí no estamos en igualdad de condiciones. Digamos que necesitaba hablar un rato con cierta tranquilidad, hace bastante que no abro la boca, si acaso, cuando salgo a ver cómo está Hades, que diga, mi caballo. Está bien hablar con alguien que sí que me puede contestar y no se pondrá a rumiar el césped del suelo ignorándome.

–He apreciado que tienes largas conversaciones con él, sí –apuntó Alucard divertido. 

Anne-Marie se sonrojó, pues esperó que el señor de la casa no hubiese escuchado demasiado lo que le contaba al corcel. A veces se sinceraba con el animal confesándole todas las impresiones que se estaba llevando en su estancia, tanto buenas como malas. 

Alucard volvió a mirar su copa vacía, al igual que Anne-Marie la suya. Si él quería beber más ella no iba a poder seguirle el ritmo, temía dejarse en evidencia y, ante todo, lo que más preocupaba a Anne-Marie era perder el control de sí misma, hablar de más y verse fuera del castillo por culpa de su gran habilidad en importunar a los que estaban a su alrededor. Su padre se lo recordaba con frecuencia.

–Anne-Marie… –dijo Alucard– si te asusta salir y que te encuentren, no debes preocuparte por eso.

Esbozó una ligera sonrisa cansada, estaba más pálido de lo normal. 

Ella compuso en gesto extrañado, sin comprender. 

–Hace mucho que no bajo al pueblo. Cuando se acabe el vino y vayas a por más, yo vigilaré de que no te persiguen.

Miró sonriente la botella de alcohol vacía.

–Y me temo que eso será pronto.

–¿De verdad que harías eso? –preguntó Annie asombrada, pues le pareció un gesto de verdadera amabilidad por su parte. 

–Sí, aunque… –Alucard se sintió miserable por lo que iba a decir ahora, lo detestaba, pero no le quedaba otra– no será gratis. ¿Recuerdas el pago que te dije al permitir que te quedases?

Anne-Marie se quedó pálida. Su sangre, beber de ella. 

–Oh… claro. ¿Ha llegado el momento? –dijo intentando parecer lo más tranquila y segura de sí misma en ese instante. 

Alucard afirmó con la cabeza en silencio y se quedó a la espera de que ella se levantara de la mesa para, entonces, poder levantarse él después. 

Anne-Marie estaba de pie, inmóvil. 

–Pareceré ridícula diciendo esto, pero… ¿Hay algo que deba hacer en especial? ¿Me quedo quieta y ya…? 

Alucard sonrió levemente y se acercó lento hacia donde estaba ella. 

–¿Puedes…? –preguntó educado, señalando el largo y ondulado cabello pelirrojo de Anne-Marie, indicándole que se lo retirara hacia atrás para dejar el cuello descubierto. 

La muchacha hizo lo propio y procuró no temblar, debía permanecer tranquila, aunque la realidad era que estaba muy nerviosa, no porque fuesen a morderla e inflingirle daño, sino porque era Alucard, era él… y desde que se había vuelto más cuidadoso con su imagen personal, Anne-Marie no podía evitar sentirse nerviosa e incómoda a su lado en algunas ocasiones. Esta era una de ellas. 

Alucard había llegado al límite de su acercamiento, ya estaba encima del cuello de la joven, pues era bastante más alto que ella. Annie escuchó un sonido seco salir de la boca de él, cerró los ojos por instinto, una reacción de miedo que llegó unos segundos tarde, pues antes de cerrarlos había visto de refilón los largos y afilados colmillos que tenía el señor de la casa. 

« Esto va a doler… va a doler… Que no sepa que estás nerviosa. No le mires. No hay dolor. No hay miedo. Pero sobre todas las cosas.... No le mires, no le mires a los ojos o lo sabrá » . Saber. ¿Qué debía saber el hijo de Drácula? ¿El miedo que tenía o era otra cosa? ¿Atracción, quizá? Se avergonzó por preguntarse eso último.

Alucard posó sus alargadas manos sobre los brazos de Anne-Marie con cierta delicadeza. Después, con su boca abierta y los colmillos al descubierto, no mordió, no lo haría así, sin preaviso. 

Anne-Marie notaba la respiración de él, eso la agitaba.  « Vamos, muerde… No me hagas sufrir así. Muerde, bebe y fin »  decía Annie en su fuero interno.

Alucard seguía quieto, sin llegar a morderla. En cambio, lo que hizo fue algo que desconcertó por completo a Anne-Marie. Sacó su lengua y lamió lentamente el cuello de ella. 

La sensación de humedad en su cuello fue placentera pero no entendía. ¿Por qué estaba lamiendo su cuello y de esa manera tan…? Si seguía así, Anne-Marie quizá lo iba a malinterpretar.

–Si hago esto así te dolerá menos –dijo Alucard, justificando por qué había dado un lametazo al cuello de su huésped. 

Después, con decisión hincó su mordida en el cuello de ella. La herida con forma de dos orificios empezó a sangrar y Alucard intentó disimular un gesto de desagrado, pues no tenía interés real en la sangre, pero esta le proporcionaba un vigor más fuerte que su alimentación normal y si la nueva guerra venía de la mano de Carmilla… mejor estar preparado para lo peor. 

Anne-Marie ahogó un gemido al sentir los colmillos clavarse en su piel. Al principio sintió el dolor de la presión que ejercieron los dientes de Alucard al clavarse, pero en cuanto se formó la herida y se mezcló con la saliva del Dhampir, el dolor se apaciguó.

Anne-Marie sintió sus piernas temblar y se agarró con gesto natural a Alucard para no desfallecer, éste la sujetó con más firmeza, casi abrazándola y después, la soltó al momento, no necesitaba beber demasiado. 

Alucard se separó de ella con los labios manchados y con gesto de tener un sabor desagradable dentro de su boca. Esta vez no lo pudo ocultar más y Anne-Marie apreció lo poco que le había gustado a Alucard beber sangre. 

Annie se lo comentó, con la respiración aún agitada y muy sonrojada. Alucard le recalcó que no le gustaba pero que, a veces, en contadas ocasiones, era necesario. Ella asintió rápido y azorada le dijo que, si ya había terminado, se marchaba a su cuarto. 

Salió casi corriendo de la salita de estar hacia las escaleras que conducían al segundo piso. 

Ya sola de nuevo en su habitación, Anne-Marie estaba acostada en su cama muy inquieta. ¿Por qué se sentía así? Tenía el pecho palpitante, mucho calor y cuando intentaba dormir, cerrando los ojos, ahí estaba la cara de Alucard, cerca, con sus profundos ojos felinos fijos en el cuello de ella. Eso lo podía tolerar, pero lo que no terminaba de entender era: ¿Por qué se sentía como si quisiera algo más de él? ¿Qué le pasaba a su cuerpo que parecía estar en llamas?

Esa noche apenas pudo dormir porque la sensación de la lengua de Alucard sobre su cuello, la respiración pausada pero algo entrecortada eran imágenes que la estaban impidiendo conciliar el sueño. 


	13. Buenas vistas de entrenamiento

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Esta breve historia está basada tras el final de la tercera temporada de Castlevania Netflix y enfocado en el personaje de Alucard.  
> Creo que no soy en absoluto la única que se quedó con un ligero sabor agrio en la boca al ver que el hijo de Drácula está más deprimido y decepcionado que cuando la segunda temporada se terminó.  
> Encontraréis algunas alteraciones en este Fanfiction en base al personaje principal, que es Alucard. Como Damphir realmente no bebe sangre (no le gusta, e incluso en algunas páginas donde hablan sobre el lore de Castlevania, dejan caer que ni siquiera lo necesita) y en cuanto a los espejos sí que se refleja. Dejando eso claro, en mi caso, he decidido jugar un poco con estas dos particularidades, modificándolas en algunas ocasiones para la enriquecer la trama.  
> Espero que os divierta. Yo he disfrutado mucho escribiendo esta historia y lo he hecho sin otra pretensión que la de entretenerme mientras pasa la cuarentena del COVID-19. Por eso… bueno, no esperéis un grandísimo despliegue literario, es un texto para tapar mi mal sabor de boca y dar rienda suelta a mi calenturienta imaginación con este guapo rubio dramático y atormentado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nueva actualización todos los viernes.
> 
> Para leer más capítulos y acceder a contenido exclusivo, visita mi patreon: http://www.patreon.com/ultrapervert  
> Allí podrás ver dibujos y bocetos exclusivos de este proyecto además de otras ilustraciones y trabajos que hago como ilustradora.

13

Buenas vistas de entrenamiento

  
  


Anne-Marie Louise no había conseguido dormir apenas esa noche. Nada más notar que ya estaba amaneciendo, se levantó de su cama y corrió las cortinas. Seguía sintiéndose acalorada, nerviosa e incluso notaba que el calor era más fuerte en su cuerpo a la altura del abdomen, hacia abajo, como si el calor estuviese concentrándose entre sus piernas. ¿Qué le pasaba? No entendía nada o quería negarse a entenderlo. 

Al abrir las cortinas y dejar que los primeros rayos de sol entrasen en el cuarto, Anne-Marie se desperezó y echó un vistazo a las vistas que le regalaba aquella estancia en el castillo. 

El cielo despejado, luego un gran bosque que se extendía a lo lejos, después un claro que solía ser la zona de uso habitual de Alucard, donde también se podía encontrar Hades atado y tranquilo, esperando a que Anne-Marie fuese a alimentarlo, cepillarlo y, en general, hacerle caso. Ese día, el claro estaba siendo ocupado por el señor de la casa, que como siempre, seguía su rutina diaria y estaba en las afueras entrenando con su espada. 

Anne-Marie, cauta y escondida por precaución tras la cortina de la ventana, lo observaba muy interesada. Por fin. Al fin podía observarlo sin temor alguno, pues qué misterioso lo encontraba Anne-Marie. Alucard era rápido, tanto que parecía ser casi invisible a los ojos de un humano cuando hacía ciertos movimientos muy hábiles con su espada, aunque no todo era moverse sin más, también ejercitaba su cuerpo con ejercicios más livianos, como estiramientos y tablas de flexiones. 

Anne-Marie siguió mirando cómo entrenaba Alucard, saliendo poco a poco de su escondite tras la cortina del gran y alto ventanal.

Otra vez las piernas volvían a desfallecerle y se estaba dando cuenta de la razón. Cuanto más miraba a Alucard entrenar, que por la actividad a la que estaba sometiendo a su cuerpo se había deshecho en ese momento de la parte de arriba de su vestimenta, más notaba Annie que la temperatura de ella subía. 

–No. Déjate la camisa puesta. No me lo pongas más difícil –dijo pensando en voz alta–. O… no. Quitátela… sí…

Se escandalizó de oírse a sí misma y se tapó la boca. Después, se palpó con sus dedos la herida seca de su cuello, para ponérselos en los orificios de la nariz con curiosidad. La saliva de Alucard y la sangre seca de ella olían a una mezcla que no terminaba de descifrar pero que le agradaba. Era embriagadora.

Annie se sentó en el suelo del gran ventanal, encima de una alfombra, todavía con su camisón largo y holgado puesto, siguió mirando al señor de la casa entrenar. Ahora ya, mejor reconocerlo, estaba excitada de verlo así, concentrado en la lucha ficticia, mostrando un lado nuevo que Anne-Marie no conocía para nada de él. Era un gran luchador, no le extrañaba que se contasen las hazañas que se contaban sobre el hijo de Drácula.

Aunque verlo en soledad le producía sentimientos encontrados, por un lado, Alucard parecía sereno, eficaz y, por otro, cuando estaba luchando así, le apenaba, porque parecía que debía hacerlo como si la vida le fuese en ello, por protección, porque los enemigos, del pasado, del presente y del futuro, se visualizaban en el claro ante él y la derrota no estaba permitida bajo ningún concepto, ya que significaba la muerte.

Anne-Marie permaneció sentada en el suelo un rato hasta que decidió recostarse, sin perder de vista a Alucard en el claro. Su pelo largo pelirrojo y ondulado se extendió suelto por la alfombra, normalmente lo llevaba en un semi recogido o en una trenza, junto a su camisón largo hasta los pies, que se lo remangó ligeramente porque el calor era insoportable en su bajo vientre, no lo aguantaba más, así que se levantó las faldas de la prenda y ahora casi tumbada en la alfombra del cuarto, metió su mano entre las piernas.

Un leve gemido la cogió por sorpresa cuando comenzó a acariciarse. Oh… aquello funcionaba, aquello era lo que necesitaba con urgencia, pero la iba a enloquecer de placer. Sin apartar ni un segundo los ojos del claro, estuvo tocándose hasta que se sintió al borde del éxtasis y lanzó un grito de gozo. No fue muy alto, pero sí lo suficiente como para que Alucard, abajo y con un oído prodigioso, casi antinatural, parase en seco sus movimientos con la espada y acto seguido, con gesto extrañado, alzase la mirada hacia la casa.

Anne-Marie se tapó la boca, cerró las piernas y se bajó el camisón rápido. 

« Mierda, mierda… Debí morderme la lengua » se recriminó a sí misma, levantándose en silencio lo más rápido que podía y escondiéndose tras la cortina, con el corazón a punto de salirle por la boca.

Alucard agitó su espada al aire, calentando su muñeca, pero sin apartar la vista del castillo. Ahora miraba hacia el segundo piso de la casa. El sonido había salido de esa parte del castillo. ¿Sería Anne-Marie? 

Lanzó la espada con gesto de que iba a caerse al suelo, aunque esta se mantuvo en pie y casi flotando, sin llegar siquiera a caer ya que una magia especial se apoderaba del arma. Alucard cogió su camisa, se la puso de nuevo y se marchó hacia el interior de la casa. 

La puerta del cuarto de Anne-Marie sonó, alguien estaba llamando. Annie abrió, cambiada, pero sin peinar.

–He oído un grito –comenzó Alucard con aire ligeramente preocupado–. No estaba atento, estaba entrenando, pero… –hizo una pausa, como si le costase hablar y no quisiese preguntar en realidad– ¿estás bien?

Anne-Marie tenía la frente levemente sudada, respiraba un poco rápido y sus mofletes tenían casi el mismo color que su pelo rojo anaranjado. 

–Ah… –caviló un segundo su respuesta– acabo de levantarme, tuve una pesadilla y me desperté asustada, quizá habrás oído un grito por eso.

Lanzó un resoplido cargado de aire contenido y se atusó unos mechones rebeldes de pelo que tenía por delante de la cara. 

Alucard comprendió y no le dio importancia, le retiró la mirada, incómodo y antes de marcharse volvió a hablar.

–Por cierto –añadió serio, volviendo a su habitual estado desconfiado–, se ha terminado el vino como bien me temía y había pensado en que podrías ir mañana.

Anne-Marie palideció, dirigiéndole una mirada intranquila.

–Te dije que no te preocupes, no vas a ir sola. 


	14. Un lobo blanco

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Esta breve historia está basada tras el final de la tercera temporada de Castlevania Netflix y enfocado en el personaje de Alucard.  
> Creo que no soy en absoluto la única que se quedó con un ligero sabor agrio en la boca al ver que el hijo de Drácula está más deprimido y decepcionado que cuando la segunda temporada se terminó.  
> Encontraréis algunas alteraciones en este Fanfiction en base al personaje principal, que es Alucard. Como Damphir realmente no bebe sangre (no le gusta, e incluso en algunas páginas donde hablan sobre el lore de Castlevania, dejan caer que ni siquiera lo necesita) y en cuanto a los espejos sí que se refleja. Dejando eso claro, en mi caso, he decidido jugar un poco con estas dos particularidades, modificándolas en algunas ocasiones para la enriquecer la trama.  
> Espero que os divierta. Yo he disfrutado mucho escribiendo esta historia y lo he hecho sin otra pretensión que la de entretenerme mientras pasa la cuarentena del COVID-19. Por eso… bueno, no esperéis un grandísimo despliegue literario, es un texto para tapar mi mal sabor de boca y dar rienda suelta a mi calenturienta imaginación con este guapo rubio dramático y atormentado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nueva actualización todos los viernes.
> 
> Para leer más capítulos y acceder a contenido exclusivo, visita mi patreon: http://www.patreon.com/ultrapervert  
> Allí podrás ver dibujos y bocetos exclusivos de este proyecto además de otras ilustraciones y trabajos que hago como ilustradora.

14

Un lobo blanco

  
  


Anne-Marie ensilló a su caballo y lo azuzó para ponerse en marcha hacia el pueblo más cercano. Ni pizca de ganas tenía en aquel momento de bajar al pueblo. Habían pasado unas pocas semanas desde que la perseguían, quizá ella ya no era interés para los milicianos, pero no se lo terminaba de creer. Alucard había prometido que iría con ella, pero allí estaba, sola en medio del camino recorriéndolo junto a su viejo caballo, ya que sobre el medio vampiro no había ni rastro. 

Anne-Marie no quería pensar mucho sobre ello, casi prefería autoengañarse y creer que la estuviese vigilando entre las sombras, que era lo que él le había aclarado, pues él había dicho que no quería exponerse directamente ante la gente del pueblo. Quizá por su mala y ficticia reputación, mejor mantener esas historias sobre un malvado monstruo que merodeaba por el bosque y vivía en un castillo casi derruido, prefería eso que llamar la atención y atraer a la gente inadecuada a su casa.

Bastante ya tenía con la oradora. Suficiente con ella. Más que suficiente. 

Annie iba ligeramente rápido, para acabar cuanto antes con el recado. Alucard le había proporcionado esta vez el dinero suficiente y le había dicho que comprase otras cosas necesarias aprovechando el viaje. Ella había asentido, como siempre, pero ahora, subida al caballo, sola y preocupada, empezaba a impacientarse. Hasta admitía que estaba experimentando un ligero cabreo porque cada vez lo tenía más claro. 

–Hades… creo que es un ingrato. Me ha mentido, estoy en la puerta del pueblo y no está.

El caballo relinchó y paró su andar por orden de la propia Anne-Marie. 

Un alto en el camino, ¿qué era eso?

Al lado de Anne-Marie, muy cerca, un gran lobo de pelaje blanco parecía caminar tranquilo a su lado.

Annie lo miró con detenimiento, era precioso pero intimidante, mejor apartarse de ese camino y perderlo de vista.

–Arre, Hades, vamos…–ordenó Annie, pero el lobo la miró, deteniéndose y Anne-Marie se quedó helada. 

El lobo blanco ladró, quieto. Era como si la estuviese esperando. De hecho, se levantó de nuevo y le siguió los pasos, lento y curioso.

Quizá estaba amaestrado y andaba perdido, buscando a su dueño de vuelta. 

–¿Es que te has perdido? –preguntó amable Anne, parando su corcel donde el animal salvaje. 

El lobo se sentó en el suelo otra vez, tranquilo y paciente. Pues sí, quizá estaba amaestrado y perdido. 

Annie se bajó del lomo de Hades y, no sin cierto reparo, se acercó donde el lobo. Éste siguió quieto, mirándola 

–Guao… eres toda una belleza, amigo –dijo Anne-Marie, agachándose ligeramente y acercando el dorso de su mano, cerrándola hasta formar un puño cerrado, para que el animal la oliese y viese que podía confiar en ella. El animal se alejó un instante, desconfiado, pero tras olerla, acercó su hocico y permitió que Anne-Marie le acariciase la cabeza.

–¡Menudos ojos! –exclamó asombrada al ver de cerca la cara del animal. Se acordó de que había visto una mirada muy parecida. El señor de la casa tenía el mismo color de ojos–. Eres un lobo bueno, dejas que te acaricien. Tienes… tienes sus ojos. Ojalá  _ él  _ fuese un poco como tú, pero me refugio en la casa de un viejo huraño.

Anne-Marie miró triste al animal, paró de susurrarle con voz dulce para mantenerlo tranquilo y se puso en pie de nuevo, dando unos pasos más hacia el interior del pueblo, con las riendas de su caballo en una mano y con la otra, le indicó al lobo que la siguiera.

El animal, tímido y con las orejas agachadas la siguió. La cola, sin embargo, no paraba de moverse de un lado a otro.

–¿Dónde estará tu dueño? –le preguntó sin obtener respuesta–. Ven, ven, bonito, seguro que tienes hambre –le comentó sonriente y hurgando en un pequeño zurrón donde tenía las monedas que le había dado Alucard, contó lo que le quedaba de sus propios ahorros–. No es que nade en la abundancia, pero estoy segura de que puedo comprarte una suculenta salchicha con lo que me queda. ¿Te parece? 

El lobo abrió la boca, sacando la lengua y movió la cola más rápido, parecía contento. 

Annie paró en la primera carnicería que vio y, tal como prometió, compró una salchicha que ofreció al animal. Después, pasó por la bodega y una frutería. Allí compró todo lo que necesitaba y gastó solo lo necesario, pues su padre la había educado estrictamente a que debía gastar lo justo y que siempre debía traerle todas las vueltas que sobraran de la compra.

–No debería entretenerme demasiado, creo que ya lo tengo todo –dijo mirando al lobo y a su caballo y oteando a su alrededor. 

No parecía correr peligro, aunque arrugó sus labios descontenta. Finalmente, Alucard no la había acompañado. 

–Señorito de su casa…  « Yo te acompañaré, no debes preocuparte… »  Sí, claro. Mi culo blanco es el que está aquí, no el suyo. Y a él no le persiguen, joder –justo haciendo dicho eso se arrepintió–. ¿O sí? No debería ser una egoísta desagradecida. Apenas sé nada de porqué es así y porqué no quiere salir de su casa. Lo que me queda claro…

Paró de hablar. Ya volvía al castillo, el lobo la seguía a una distancia más alejada.

–Hades, maldita sea. Creo que… ¡Oh, mátame carreta! –exclamó sonrojada. 

Todo se le había descontrolado en el momento de la mordida. No se sacaba a Alucard de la cabeza.

–Se podía haber estado quieto. ¿Por qué tuvo que hacer eso? Ahora creo... creo que me gusta.

Lo dijo como un lamento, apenada porque aquello iba a suponer un problema para ella. 

El lobo, que seguía sus pasos, trastabilló torpemente por el camino, lanzando un pequeño gemido de dolor al casi caerse en un pequeño socavón a causa de ir pendiente de otras cosas que no eran la senda. Annie-Marie lo miró preocupada pero el animal se levantó sin problemas, mirándola con curiosidad. 

Anne-Marie paró su caballo donde el lobo.

Lo estaba viendo venir y no. No podía ser.

–Eh, tú, ojitos de ámbar, ¿no vas a volver con tu dueño? Conmigo no puedes venirte. Si aparezco con alguien más… estoy fuera.

Annie azuzó a Hades para ir más rápido y el lobo ladró, alejándose de ellos. 

*

De vuelta en la casa, Anne-Marie descargó las cosas en la cocina seria y ensimismada. El castillo parecía que no tenía a nadie más que a ella.

¿Dónde se había metido el dueño? Por lo menos podría haber salido a ayudarla a descargar las cosas ya que no había sido capaz de acompañarla. Alucard apareció al poco rato de su llegada.

–¿Te ayudo? –dijo amable y con cierto nerviosismo en la voz al dirigirse hacia la oradora.

Ella negó con la cabeza, sin mirarle, colocando el resto de cosas en su lugar asignado. Sacó por último una arroba de vino y la depositó con contundencia en la mesa, haciendo un ligero sonido más fuerte que del normal. Estaba molesta. 

–Oh, al final te decidiste por la garrafa. Gracias, durará más, aunque es de una calidad inferior que el vino de la vez anterior –comentó él intentando seguir siendo amable. 

Anne-Marie no aguantó más y lo miró, clavó sus ojos claros con el ceño fruncido en los suyos.

–Sí, aquí está todo lo que necesitas. Estaré en el cuarto, intentando no molestar, así podrás beber solo todo lo que quieras de nuevo. No te ha importado al final que fuese sola. Era de esperar viniendo de ti.

Pocas cosas enfadaban a Anne-Marie Louise, se consideraba una persona cabal, tranquila, sin interés en el conflicto, pero había una cosa que no podía soportar: las promesas rotas. Si ella prometía algo, lo cumplía al pie de la letra y, por lo tanto, esperaba de los demás el mismo trato. 

Soltó un resoplido exasperado y dirigió sus pasos directos a la salida de la cocina, hacia el segundo piso, pero Alucard la interceptó asiéndola por el brazo. 

–Suéltame –le dijo muy seria e incómoda. 

Alucard, sin mirarla a la cara, dejando que su largo pelo escondiese su rostro pronunció las siguientes palabras:

–Sí que te acompañé. Alimentaste a un solitario lobo blanco con el poco dinero propio que te quedaba. Podrías haberlo pagado con el que yo te di, no me molesta eso. 

Annie se quedó paralizada. ¿Cómo era posible que supiese eso? Él la soltó del brazo, quedándose de pie, quieto y sin poder girar la cabeza para mirarla.

–¿Dónde estabas? Pero… pero… ¡No te vi! –dijo Anne-Marie molesta, sin comprender. 

Alucard carraspeó la garganta, nervioso e incluso sonrojado.

–Te lo dije, que iba a acompañarte. 


	15. Mejorando habilidades

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Esta breve historia está basada tras el final de la tercera temporada de Castlevania Netflix y enfocado en el personaje de Alucard.   
> Creo que no soy en absoluto la única que se quedó con un ligero sabor agrio en la boca al ver que el hijo de Drácula está más deprimido y decepcionado que cuando la segunda temporada se terminó.   
> Encontraréis algunas alteraciones en este Fanfiction en base al personaje principal, que es Alucard. Como Damphir realmente no bebe sangre (no le gusta, e incluso en algunas páginas donde hablan sobre el lore de Castlevania, dejan caer que ni siquiera lo necesita) y en cuanto a los espejos sí que se refleja. Dejando eso claro, en mi caso, he decidido jugar un poco con estas dos particularidades, modificándolas en algunas ocasiones para la enriquecer la trama.  
> Espero que os divierta. Yo he disfrutado mucho escribiendo esta historia y lo he hecho sin otra pretensión que la de entretenerme mientras pasa la cuarentena del COVID-19. Por eso… bueno, no esperéis un grandísimo despliegue literario, es un texto para tapar mi mal sabor de boca y dar rienda suelta a mi calenturienta imaginación con este guapo rubio dramático y atormentado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nueva actualización todos los viernes.
> 
> Para leer más capítulos y acceder a contenido exclusivo, visita mi patreon: http://www.patreon.com/ultrapervert  
> Allí podrás ver dibujos y bocetos exclusivos de este proyecto además de otras ilustraciones y trabajos que hago como ilustradora.

15

Mejorando habilidades

  
  


Anne-Marie se sentía atraída por él. Le gustaba. Alucard no sabía cómo reaccionar ante eso. De hecho, todavía se sentía de lo más ridículo cuando la había oído hablando con su viejo caballo y se lo había declarado. Al principio le parecía algo muy gracioso verla conversar por el camino con Hades, pero cuando escuchó la confesión, le pilló tan de imprevisto que casi muerde el suelo de golpe. Menos mal que no había sido en su forma natural, alguien como él, tropezarse así habría sido una herida directa a la dignidad y el orgullo. Se habría dejado en evidencia delante de ella, eso no era tolerable. 

En su forma animal al menos podía admitir que, si tenía dudas sobre si Anne-Marie era finalmente de confianza, ya lo tenía más que claro, en efecto: era una buena persona. Pero… él… ¿qué había de él? No estaba siendo demasiado amable con ella y llegados a ese punto, incluso casi se lo debía. En cuanto pudiese, volvería a hablar con ella y le pondría remedio.

No hacía falta seguir siendo tan desconfiado. Ella no lo era con él. De hecho, ella no era para nada alguien así, si no todo lo contrario. Si podía ayudar en cualquier cosa, la primera. Esto lo notaba sobre todo cuando se trataba, por ejemplo, de su caballo Hades o de él mismo en forma de lobo y eso le dejaba claro un dicho popular que solía cumplirse normalmente: si una persona trata bien a un animal, es que tiene buen corazón.

Alucard continuó, como de costumbre, su entrenamiento con la espada por la mañana. No quería pensar demasiado en lo ocurrido cuando acompañó a Anne-Marie al pueblo. Esperaba que no siguiese enfadada con él. Aquello, por mucho que se dijese que le daba igual, que era indiferente, no era así. Le había admitido a Anne-Marie que sí que la había acompañado, pero no tenía la seguridad de haber sido demasiado claro con ella.

Estaba seguro, Annie a veces era un poco despistada y lo único que había hecho tras decirle él que sí que la acompañó, fue decirle un escueto y seco  « Bueno, pues… gracias » y marcharse. No la había vuelto a ver desde entonces y de eso, había pasado ya un día entero. 

Annie seguía en la habitación que tenía asignada y haciendo otra vez lo mismo que la mañana anterior porque, de nuevo, apenas había podido dormir, se había vuelto a levantar teniendo un fuerte calor en el bajo abdomen que no podía calmar a no ser que hiciese lo que hizo la vez anterior para remediarlo. Era arriesgado, pero no podía aguantarse. 

Alucard alzó la vista hacia el ventanal del cuarto de ella, pensando en qué estaría haciendo Anne-Marie, si se le habría pasado el disgusto con él… Notó, cuando miró directo hacia el gran ventanal, cómo la cortina era cerrada de golpe. 

Estaba allí, en el cuarto, ya despierta y en la ventana. Lo sabía: ¿acaso lo espiaba cuando entrenaba? ¿Sería la primera vez que lo hacía?

*

Aquello debía parar. Segundo día consecutivo en el que casi es pillada. ¿Cómo se podía ser tan incauta? Y, oh, sobre todo: tan indecente. Ella no era así, no se había comportado nunca de esa manera. Quizá en casa de papá era aún más peligroso hacer eso que hacía cuando observaba entrenar a Alucard y que, inexplicablemente, se excitaba tanto. Si mirándolo tan solo hacer eso se ponía de ese modo, le daba auténtico pánico entonces vérselas con él en una situación más cercana, como que de nuevo tuviese que beber de la sangre de ella.

–Señor, llévame pronto o me voy a meter en un buen lío… –rezaba de rodillas y con los brazos apoyados en la cama cuando llamaron a la puerta de nuevo.

Al menos esta vez estaba arreglada del todo, vestida, con su trenza en el pelo y más tranquila que el otro día. Abrió la puerta con un gesto neutral, sin su natural sonrisa. 

Alucard saludó educado. Su trato con ella había empezado a cambiar drásticamente desde el episodio en el pueblo y el tema de la compra del vino. 

–He estado pensando… Creo que estar todo el día entre cocina, salita de estar y este cuarto no es que sea para ti algo demasiado divertido y, verás… necesito ayuda para una cosa que quiero hacer en la biblioteca. 

Anne-Marie tartamudeó de la emoción al decirle que ella estaría encantada de ir con él. Por lo menos, era una persona en la que los enfados le duraban poco y el rencor no iba demasiado con ella.

Alucard hizo una leve reverencia sonriendo complacido y le indicó con un gesto que hizo con la mano que lo siguiera. 

Dentro de la biblioteca, Annie apenas podía aguantar dejar de sonreír emocionada y feliz por la cantidad de conocimiento y libros que había acumulados en las estanterías. Sabía que el castillo era pilar de conocimiento, pero no hasta ese punto.

–Y eso que aún no has visto la de los Belmont. No le tengo especial cariño porque está repleta de escritos para matar a gente como yo.

Annie levantó la vista de una pila de libros a los que estaba interesada en leer, escuchándolo y con la esperanza de que algún día, antes de su marcha, permitiese visitar también la biblioteca de los Belmont. Finalmente, cogió un libro sobre herbología, pero sin llegar a abrirlo para ver su contenido.

–Alucard, ¿puedo coger este y leerlo? –pidió, temerosa de que él se negase. 

Él la miró por un instante con un gesto triste, quizá se había pasado de déspota con ella.

–Sí… Puedes –afirmó–. De hecho, ven aquí cuando quieras y estudia. Como oradora seguirá siendo parte de tu labor, ¿no es así? 

Annie contuvo desbordase de alegría y le agradeció con su mejor sonrisa.


	16. Estudios de magia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Esta breve historia está basada tras el final de la tercera temporada de Castlevania Netflix y enfocado en el personaje de Alucard.  
> Creo que no soy en absoluto la única que se quedó con un ligero sabor agrio en la boca al ver que el hijo de Drácula está más deprimido y decepcionado que cuando la segunda temporada se terminó.  
> Encontraréis algunas alteraciones en este Fanfiction en base al personaje principal, que es Alucard. Como Damphir realmente no bebe sangre (no le gusta, e incluso en algunas páginas donde hablan sobre el lore de Castlevania, dejan caer que ni siquiera lo necesita) y en cuanto a los espejos sí que se refleja. Dejando eso claro, en mi caso, he decidido jugar un poco con estas dos particularidades, modificándolas en algunas ocasiones para la enriquecer la trama.  
> Espero que os divierta. Yo he disfrutado mucho escribiendo esta historia y lo he hecho sin otra pretensión que la de entretenerme mientras pasa la cuarentena del COVID-19. Por eso... bueno, no esperéis un grandísimo despliegue literario, es un texto para tapar mi mal sabor de boca y dar rienda suelta a mi calenturienta imaginación con este guapo rubio dramático y atormentado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nueva actualización todos los viernes.
> 
> Para leer más capítulos y acceder a contenido exclusivo, visita mi patreon: http://www.patreon.com/ultrapervert  
> Allí podrás ver dibujos y bocetos exclusivos de este proyecto además de otras ilustraciones y trabajos que hago como ilustradora.

16

Estudios de magia

  
  


Desde ese momento, Anne-Marie pasaba el tiempo mayormente dentro de la biblioteca del castillo, leyendo y estudiando. Alucard la visitaba con asiduidad, uniéndose a ella a lecturas parecidas a las suyas, otras veces, aparecía a media tarde, sin avisar, con una bandeja entre los brazos donde descansaban un par de tazas de té caliente. Annie se mostraba agradecida y se ofrecía a ser la que luego se encargase de hacer la cena. 

Una tarde, leyendo un volumen no muy grande descubrió notas sobre un peligroso grupo de milicianos. Eran los mismos que habían estado tras ella. Trabajaban bajo las órdenes de Carmilla desde hacía años.

Annie se lo mostró con aire preocupado a Alucard y éste habló con un tono preocupado en la voz: 

–No he querido decírtelo para no preocuparte, pero todavía te siguen la pista. No se acercan aquí por mí, pero en el pueblo estaban y creo que saben dónde te escondes. 

Él podría haber actuado a escondidas de Anne-Marie y haber dado caza a los persecutores, pero no sabía en ese momento qué planes reales tenía ella, ni cómo se tornarían las cosas, como tampoco se había decidido del todo a involucrarse en problemas ajenos a los suyos. Siempre pensaba que bastante tenía ya, pero desde que había escuchado la confesión de la oradora… todo esto estaba cambiando. 

Alucard había apreciado que Anne-Marie era una oradora que amaba a su padre, aunque éste no parecía corresponder con el mismo cariño hacia ella. Sin embargo, su padre era un orador que parecía ser importante y ya había pasado un mes desde que Annie pisaba el castillo del difunto Conde Drácula, con un mensaje importante que entregar del cual aún no había podido ser enviado. Esto preocupaba especialmente a Anne-Marie, pues conforme más pasaba el tiempo, más peligroso era todo. ¿Qué podrían hacer ella y Alucard para remediarlo? 

Quizá Alucard debería interceder por ella en cuanto a la entrega de ese mensaje, pero eso significaba hacer un favor y no estaba entre sus planes hacer favores a nadie. ¿Ni siquiera por ella? Sí, por ella… ¿por qué no hacerlo? Pero no se atrevía a ofrecerse. Demasiado engorroso, peligroso, mejor permanecer al margen de aquello. 

Otra tarde, Anne-Marie había estudiado un libro muy interesada y estaba decidida en probar a elaborar la poción de la que hablaba. Para ello, uno de los ingredientes era una planta difícil de encontrar, pero quizá, si contaba con la ayuda del Damphir, sería más sencillo.

¿Accedería a ayudarla? Anne-Marie le preguntó cauta y muy precavida, diciéndole si tendría la amabilidad de acompañarla al bosque en busca de los ingredientes que necesitaba. 

Alucard aceptó con cortesía, alegando que iría con ella. 


	17. Buscando plantas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Esta breve historia está basada tras el final de la tercera temporada de Castlevania Netflix y enfocado en el personaje de Alucard.  
> Creo que no soy en absoluto la única que se quedó con un ligero sabor agrio en la boca al ver que el hijo de Drácula está más deprimido y decepcionado que cuando la segunda temporada se terminó.  
> Encontraréis algunas alteraciones en este Fanfiction en base al personaje principal, que es Alucard. Como Damphir realmente no bebe sangre (no le gusta, e incluso en algunas páginas donde hablan sobre el lore de Castlevania, dejan caer que ni siquiera lo necesita) y en cuanto a los espejos sí que se refleja. Dejando eso claro, en mi caso, he decidido jugar un poco con estas dos particularidades, modificándolas en algunas ocasiones para la enriquecer la trama.  
> Espero que os divierta. Yo he disfrutado mucho escribiendo esta historia y lo he hecho sin otra pretensión que la de entretenerme mientras pasa la cuarentena del COVID-19. Por eso... bueno, no esperéis un grandísimo despliegue literario, es un texto para tapar mi mal sabor de boca y dar rienda suelta a mi calenturienta imaginación con este guapo rubio dramático y atormentado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nueva actualización todos los viernes.
> 
> Para leer más capítulos y acceder a contenido exclusivo, visita mi patreon: http://www.patreon.com/ultrapervert  
> Allí podrás ver dibujos y bocetos exclusivos de este proyecto además de otras ilustraciones y trabajos que hago como ilustradora.

17

Buscando plantas

  
  


Con todo lo que Anne-Marie tenía que estudiar en la biblioteca, su nueva costumbre matutina fue dejada de lado ya que día y noche estaba concentrada en aumentar sus estudios, sobre todo en herbología y alquimia.

Salieron al exterior justo después del entrenamiento de Alucard con la espada. Annie aquel día había conseguido contenerse su peculiar hábito y esa mañana evitó aproximarse al gran ventanal a mirar. Se cambió de ropa y arregló su pelo con especial interés, quería estar guapa. Estaba contenta con la excursión, había cogido de la cocina prestado las herramientas necesarias para la recolecta de ingredientes que iba a necesitar. 

Alucard entró al poco de estar ella preparada para salir.

–¿Nos vamos? –dijo. 

Anne-Marie asintió complacida y con una cesta en la mano salió al lado de Alucard.

Pasaron cerca del arroyo y se adentraron al fondo del bosque, mientras caminaban, Annie había decidido ir detrás de él por precaución a que se encontrasen con alguna criatura. También prefería ir en esa posición porque así Alucard no podría darse cuenta de si Annie lo observaba o no. Porque vaya si lo miraba mientras éste iba ensimismado en sus cosas, recorriendo la orilla del río. Anne-Marie intentaba disimular que él no se diese cuenta de que, ocasionalmente, le miraba el trasero.

Las plantas que indicaban el libro, finalmente, no fueron demasiado difíciles de encontrar. Annie-Marie disfrutó de buscarlas, sesgarlas con cuidado y guardarlas en una cesta de mimbre que llevaba consigo. Alucard vigilaba de que no corriese peligro y la observaba cómo recogía las diferentes hierbas.

El sol estaba sobre un cielo sin nubes y Annie-Marie ahora andaba por un claro de margaritas y lavanda, dejando que su cara se bañara entre los rayos y el calor que hacía ese día. Ya tenía todo lo que necesitaba pero le había dicho a Alucard si podía ir a recoger unas últimas flores.

–Sí, claro. Te espero aquí –dijo apoyando la espalda sobre un árbol que daba sombra. 

Annie recogió lavanda para poner debajo de su almohada y margaritas para decorar la casa. Estaba muy absorta entre las flores cuando vio que Alucard había desaparecido y un rugido, no muy lejos de donde se encontraba ella, estallaba en el bosque. 

Annie sintió que la sangre se le congelaba, agarró más a su cuerpo la cesta con los ingredientes y miró a su alrededor. Otro rugido feroz. Anne-Marie escuchó atenta y dirigió la mirada hacia el lugar de donde provenía. 

Una criatura infernal aullaba dolorosamente y rugía de rabia pura. Annie contuvo que un grito de pánico brotase de su garganta. Iba hacia ella directo para atacarla cuando una sombra en el aire, rápida y letal pasó por delante de ella, interponiéndose entre Annie y el monstruo. 

Alucard consiguió frenar el ataque, asestando duros golpes a la bestia hasta noquearla en el suelo y vencerla.

–¿Estás bien, te hizo daño? –preguntó serio y preocupado al ver a la oradora en el sitio anclada, pálida. 

Iba a acercarse a ella para comprobarlo cuando Anne-Marie intentó avisarle, señalando sin decir nada. 

Un grupo de hombres vestido con colores oscuros y montados encima de caballos negros los estaban rodeando. Eran los milicianos que estaban tras ella. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	18. Tengo sed otra vez

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Esta breve historia está basada tras el final de la tercera temporada de Castlevania Netflix y enfocado en el personaje de Alucard.   
> Creo que no soy en absoluto la única que se quedó con un ligero sabor agrio en la boca al ver que el hijo de Drácula está más deprimido y decepcionado que cuando la segunda temporada se terminó.   
> Encontraréis algunas alteraciones en este Fanfiction en base al personaje principal, que es Alucard. Como Damphir realmente no bebe sangre (no le gusta, e incluso en algunas páginas donde hablan sobre el lore de Castlevania, dejan caer que ni siquiera lo necesita) y en cuanto a los espejos sí que se refleja. Dejando eso claro, en mi caso, he decidido jugar un poco con estas dos particularidades, modificándolas en algunas ocasiones para la enriquecer la trama.  
> Espero que os divierta. Yo he disfrutado mucho escribiendo esta historia y lo he hecho sin otra pretensión que la de entretenerme mientras pasa la cuarentena del COVID-19. Por eso… bueno, no esperéis un grandísimo despliegue literario, es un texto para tapar mi mal sabor de boca y dar rienda suelta a mi calenturienta imaginación con este guapo rubio dramático y atormentado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nueva actualización todos los viernes.
> 
> Para leer más capítulos y acceder a contenido exclusivo, visita mi patreon: http://www.patreon.com/ultrapervert  
> Allí podrás ver dibujos y bocetos exclusivos de este proyecto además de otras ilustraciones y trabajos que hago como ilustradora.

18

Tengo sed otra vez

De vuelta al castillo. Estaban vivos. Anne-Marie tenía la ropa un poco manchada de sangre, pero no era de ella. Había luchado para no salir herida. Alucard estaba en un sillón de la biblioteca, cansado y con la respiración dificultosa. 

Annie preparaba la poción y a cada hierba que añadía a su caldero, miraba de reojo a Alucard en el sillón. Parecía cansado, pálido y casi incluso débil. 

Los había derrotado a todos. Ya no habría peligro para ella. Estaba a salvo. Al final, y sin quererlo, había cedido, le había hecho un favor. Y sobre todo: no había sido un cobarde.

La poción fue un éxito, Annie se puso tan contenta que no pudo evitar pegar un salto de alegría. Alucard se levantó del sillón para comprobarlo y Anne-Marie, inconscientemente, se acercó a él muy contenta, abrazándolo sin pensar demasiado.

Una sensación cálida y reconfortante rodeó el cuerpo de Alucard, que se puso muy nervioso. Aquella presión afectuosa le pareció incluso casi desconocida, por eso intentó hacer memoria y se preguntó: ¿cuándo había sido la última vez que lo habían abrazado? Ya ni lo recordaba.

–Alucard, gracias por salvarme –dijo Annie, que se había separado de él tímida y avergonzada. 

Aquel gesto le supuso un atrevimiento por su parte, seguramente el Damphir lo había encontrado fuera de lugar, pero Alucard se había sentido reconfortado, le había gustado tanto que Anne-Marie le recordase lo que era sentirse abrazado que verla alejarse avergonzada hasta le dolió .

No debería esconder por mucho más que, llegados a ese punto, él también se sentía atraído por ella. Sin embargo, confesarlo como Anne-Marie, en voz alta aunque al aire, no era para él nada sencillo. ¿Cómo explicarle todo? ¿Cómo decirle a ella por qué él era como era? tan desconfiado, tan huraño, tan herido. Más de una vez había practicado en su mente tal conversación, pero a la hora de la verdad, delante de ella… No se atrevía. 

Lo único que sí intentó hacer, tras el abrazo de Anne, fue acercarse él a ella, para poder repetirlo, pero Anne-Marie se ponía muy nerviosa, incluso esquiva. ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Ahora lo rechazaba? 

Alucard intentaba ayudarla a guardar las herramientas de estudio, donde sus manos se habían rozado en más de una ocasión. La primera vez fue accidental, la segunda fue provocación por parte de él, para comprobar que, en efecto, Annie tenía el pulso tembloroso y procuraba no ser torpe rozándose su piel con la de él. 

Alcuard se planteó dos opciones: o bien lo esquivaba porque ya no le interesaba o bien estaba tan nerviosa de aquel juego que él estaba iniciando que intentaba esconder sus verdaderos sentimientos. Era evidente la atracción de ella hacia él. Si no, ¿por qué lo espiaba cuando entrenaba desde su cuarto? Eso lo había seguido haciendo después de la visita al pueblo, aunque era cierto que no con tanta frecuencia pues los libros de la biblioteca ocupaban la mayor parte del tiempo que gastaba Annie en el castillo. 

Anne-Marie terminó de poner un poco de orden en la biblioteca, estaba intranquila y se sentía avergonzada. Se había acercado demasiado a él, como si fuese una amiga del alma, un conocido de toda la vida… ¡cómo se había atrevido! Pero… ¡qué sensación tan reconfortante! Hacía mucho tiempo que Annie no compartía ni recibía afecto. 

Alucard lo había terminado de comprobar. Él ponía nerviosa a la oradora. Lo encontraba incluso divertido. Quizá así, en medio de aquel juego que Alucard había comenzado, podría acercarse de nuevo a ella y sí, tener la oportunidad de decirle que él la correspondía.

Anne-Marie, inmersa en sus cosas e inquieta, se tropezó sin dar cuenta. Alucard la sujetó con facilidad pero ella se separó rápida. Él le esbozó una sonrisa.

–¿Qué pasa, Anne-Marie, ahora me tienes miedo? ¿Por qué te alejas? –dijo con un sonrisa picara y mirándola directamente a los ojos. 

Annie, nerviosa, sintió esos ojos ámbar, felinos y profundos clavársele en lo más hondo, como si la mirasen por completo, intentando descubrir un secreto. Intentó articular palabra pero le salió un balbuceo ridículo. Se maldijo tres veces seguidas. 

–¿Yo, nerviosa d-de ti? No.

Le retiró la mirada parpadeando despacio y girando lentamente la cabeza hacia a un lado.

–Entonces, si no te pongo nerviosa, ¿por qué tiemblas así cuando me acerco a ti? –preguntó, poniéndose detrás de ella y cogiéndola con sus manos por las muñecas, sin dejar de sonreír divertido. 

Annie mantuvo la compostura como pudo e intentó que no se le notase la respiración agitada, pero Alucard la notaba, notaba casi todo de ella en ese momento. 

Anne-Maria volvió a negar.

–He dicho que n-no estoy nerviosa.

Mantuvo los ojos cerrados, intentando creerse aquello que había dicho, que para nada estaba nerviosa, pero cuando más sentía que él se acercaba, notaba cómo el pulso se le aceleraba. 

–Pues… vuelvo a tener sed. ¿Me dejarías beber de ti de nuevo entonces? –le dijo Alucard al oído, como un susurro que provocó que Annie pegase un brinco y se tapase la boca para que él no notase un gemido.

Estaba perdida, la iba a descubrir, que sí, que sí se sentía muy atraída por él. 

–Está bien –admitió Annie– pero por favor –suplicó dándose la vuelta para mirarlo a los ojos sincera, muy sonrojada–, que sea rápido. 

Alucard, todavía detrás de ella, pasó su mano por el cuello de Anne-Marie, muy lentamente y le sujetó con ambas manos la cabeza. 

–No. Hoy no seré rápido –sentenció con un susurro–. Hoy creo que quiero disfrutarlo.

Qué cruel era cuando quería, torturándola así. Anne Marie sintió sus piernas flaquear al notar de nuevo la lengua de Alucard pasearse por su cuello. Esta vez no fue solo un lametazo, fueron varios, incluso con pequeños mordiscos pero sin rasgar la carne. 

Annie no entendía y no lo soportó más. Lanzó un gemido, ya no podía evitarlo. Alucard se sintió satisfecho y la apretó más contra su cuerpo, hincándole ligeramente los colmillos.

Annie lanzó un grito excitada, sin poder contenerse y agarró las manos de Alucard, que estaban posadas en su cintura y el vientre, pues de nuevo, se estaban abrazando y ese acercamiento era lo que complacía al medio vampiro. 

–Por favor… –suplicó Annie a Alucard–, si sigues así, conmigo, yo… 

Ese ruego estaba cargado de significado. Él intuyó lo que podría querer ella. 

Alucard sonrió y soltó el cuello de Anne-Marie. No había llegado a morder produciéndole la herida. No hacía falta. 

¿Si seguía jugando con ella así qué, qué es lo que ocurriría? La miró a los ojos y Annie se dejó vencer. Antes de que Alucard fuera a su cuello de nuevo a morderla de verdad, ella se abrazó a él con la boca entreabierta y la acercó a la de él, besándolo.

Alucard se apretó de nuevo contra ella y correspondió aquel beso, mientras con una de sus manos, trepaba por una pierna, introduciéndola bajo la ropa de ella. 

Anne-Marie gimió de sorpresa y lo miró. Él se quedó a la espera de algún movimiento afirmativo por parte de ella. Annie se aferró de nuevo a su cara, lo besó de nuevo y puso sus manos en el culo de Alucard, apretándolo contra ella. 

Alcuard la levantó del suelo sin dificultad alguna y la puso encima del escritorio de la biblioteca. Annie gritó cuando Alucard introdujo un dedo dentro del interior de ella lentamente y la masajeó. 

Annie siguió besándolo y tirando de la camisa de él, introduciendo sus manos en el interior, para palpar la piel tibia de la espalda de Alucard, cuando éste no paraba de tocarla. 

Ella suplicó que no parase y éste, así lo hizo, hasta que Anne-Marie gritó de placer llegando al orgasmo. 

Alucard se quedó alucinado, ¿así que aquello era así con las mujeres cuando llegaban a la cumbre del placer? Nunca había podido verlo antes. Le agradó. 

Annie, con la respiración agitada todavía, se recompuso y lo miró avergonzada, tapándose la boca con el dorso de la mano y retirándole la mirada. Iba a disculparse

–Yo… –comenzó con un susurro– Yo... Lo… L- –continuó en un tartamudeo. 

Se le había ido de las manos, pero Alucard la cortó súbitamente con un ardiente beso y también con la respiración agitada, mirándola fijamente dijo: 

–¿Me acompañas a mi cuarto? 


	19. Tu habitación

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Esta breve historia está basada tras el final de la tercera temporada de Castlevania Netflix y enfocado en el personaje de Alucard.   
> Creo que no soy en absoluto la única que se quedó con un ligero sabor agrio en la boca al ver que el hijo de Drácula está más deprimido y decepcionado que cuando la segunda temporada se terminó.   
> Encontraréis algunas alteraciones en este Fanfiction en base al personaje principal, que es Alucard. Como Damphir realmente no bebe sangre (no le gusta, e incluso en algunas páginas donde hablan sobre el lore de Castlevania, dejan caer que ni siquiera lo necesita) y en cuanto a los espejos sí que se refleja. Dejando eso claro, en mi caso, he decidido jugar un poco con estas dos particularidades, modificándolas en algunas ocasiones para la enriquecer la trama.  
> Espero que os divierta. Yo he disfrutado mucho escribiendo esta historia y lo he hecho sin otra pretensión que la de entretenerme mientras pasa la cuarentena del COVID-19. Por eso… bueno, no esperéis un grandísimo despliegue literario, es un texto para tapar mi mal sabor de boca y dar rienda suelta a mi calenturienta imaginación con este guapo rubio dramático y atormentado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nueva actualización todos los viernes.
> 
> Para leer más capítulos y acceder a contenido exclusivo, visita mi patreon: http://www.patreon.com/ultrapervert  
> Allí podrás ver dibujos y bocetos exclusivos de este proyecto además de otras ilustraciones y trabajos que hago como ilustradora.

19

Tu habitación

  
  


Annie asintió sin hablar, con la cara rojiza y sus ojos todavía completos de lujuria al ver cómo Alucard la levantaba en brazos y cargaba con ella a lo largo del pasillo. Después, caminó hasta el final, donde había una puerta cerrada. Alucard dejó a Anne-Marie en el suelo y ésta le retiró la camisa blanca, lanzándola por los aires y sin que le importase dónde cayese. Él, por otro lado, tiró de una prenda de vestir de color azul del cuerpo de Annie, desvistiéndola. En el resto del camino hasta llegar al interior del dormitorio de Alucard, ambos se fueron quitando la ropa mutuamente hasta quedar desnudos. 

Ya encima de la cama, Annie admiró el cuerpo de Alucard, incluso se mordió inconsciente el labio al ver lo que le agradaba aquella imagen: el largo pelo ondulado cayendo a ambos de la cara del Damphir, un pectoral fornido con una gran cicatriz que lo surcaba, esto sobrecogió un poco a Annie, sobre todo, ahora, que lo veía más de cerca y apreciaba toda la belleza de Alucard, unas finas cicatrices atravesaban las muñecas, los brazos, las piernas largas… ¿Por qué, qué le había ocurrido? No se atrevió a decir nada, tan solo se acercó lentamente y fue acariciándole por todos lados, empezando por la cara hasta bajar y llegar a una gran erección. Annie miró a los ojos a Alucard, para comprobar si todo lo que le estaba haciendo le parecía bien. él se la devolvió, esa mirada ámbar que tanto le gustaba a ella y que también la miraban y analizaban el cuerpo de Annie, indicando que sí, que aquello era de su agrado. Anne-Marie se acercó entonces con más deseo hacia él y lo tocó, le besó en varias partes del cuerpo, incluso le lamió también. En venganza, se esmeró bastante comenzando por el cuello, donde arrancó a Alucard un gemido placentero, luego continuó hacia abajo, asestándole pequeños bocados por el torso, aunque se contuvo un poco al ver de cerca la cicatriz del pecho. Siguió y siguió hasta llegar con su boca a la entrepierna de él. 

Alucard siseó con los dientes, excitado y le indicó entrecortado a Anne-Marie que parase. 

–¿Está… todo bien? –dijo ella mientras con el dorso de la mano se limpiaba la boca. 

Alucard apenas podía hablar, le puso una mano en el hombro a Annie, indicándole que se detuviesen por un momento. ¿Qué ocurría? Anne-Marie le puso la suya encima y torció la cabeza hacia el lado donde la mano de Alucard, apoyando su mejilla contra el dorso de la mano de él, como si estuviese buscando respuesta y a la vez más afecto. Alucard movió sus manos hasta sujetarle el rostro con ambas y con la respiración aún nerviosa, la besó de nuevo, profundamente, en silencio. 

Anne-Marie sintió desfallecer y excitarse otra vez. 

–No he hecho esto en mucho tiempo… –dijo ella, indicando que le parecía bien el ritmo pausado que estaban llevando– pero… quiero hacerlo contigo. Llevo queriéndolo desde hace varias semanas. 

Confesarlo en voz alta hacía que se sintiese más azorada, pero Alucard la tumbó despacio y la volvió a besar, sonriendo y también sonrojado. 

–Yo también quiero hacerlo contigo –dijo él, ya encima de ella. 

Iba a borrar todos esos malos recuerdos en aquella cama, los iba a borrar e iba a crear otros nuevos, con Anne-Marie allí, en ese dormitorio donde ya apenas dormía. Ella lo trataba siempre bien y en ese momento lo estaba haciendo sentir amado. 

Iba a tomar el control de la situación, nada ni nadie lo pararían para apresarlo y amenazarlo. En ella sí podía confiar, en ella sí podía dejar caer sus muros de desconfianza y arroparse bajo la protección de aquellos finos brazos que tenía Annie, con su cuerpo pequeño, pues no era muy alta aunque Alucard vio que tenía un buen trasero y unos pechos bonitos. Sujetó ambos cachetes cuando se había puesto encima, levantando ligeramente a Annie y poniendo su cuerpo con el ángulo correcto. Luego, deslizó sus manos hasta aquellos pechos y los acarició al ritmo que empujaba lentamente. 

Annie compuso un gesto de dolor al principio pero cuando Alucard ya estaba dentro de ella por completo, un fuerte gemido se le escapó de la boca. 

–Puedes moverte… Sí… –dijo ella, indicando el ritmo del principio de las embestidas. 

Alucard hizo lo propio, buscando su propio placer y a la vez comprobando que ella también disfrutaba, acariciando sus brazos para, finalmente, posar sus manos sobre las de ella. Al entrelazarlas se dio cuenta de la diferencia de tamaño que había entre ambos. 

–Eres pequeña –le dijo con una sonrisa y moviéndose con más fuerza y ritmo.

Anne-Marie sintió dentro ella todo el placer que Alucard podía darle y apretó sus caderas contra él, buscando más y más gozo.

El cuerpo sudoroso de Alucard sobre ella, el movimiento rítmico marcado de los vaivenes de él entrando y saliendo de su interior le arrancaron un impulso primitivo que hizo que llevase su mano derecha hasta su sexo para tocarlo frenéticamente. Tenerlo tan cerca, poder mirarlo sin ningún obstáculo. 

–Sí… más… –resolló Anne-Marie conforme se tocaba y Alucard la penetraba. 

Él asintió con un gruñido y aumentó el ritmo, fijando sus ojos en ella.

–Oh… An… –balbuceó conforme la embestía y Anne-Marie seguía tocándose. 

Alucard observó cómo Annie se daba placer a sí misma y puso su mano sobre la de Anne-Marie, aprendiéndose los movimientos que hacía.

Ella apreció que él quería tocarla también en ese mismo lugar y lentamente, fue retirando su mano para que Alucard pusiese la suya. 

Anne enloqueció de placer al sentir todas aquellas sensaciones de un solo golpe. Él dentro de ella, él tocándola donde normalmente solo Annie podía en la soledad de su cuarto. 

Todo eso era demasiado. Anne-Marie se desbordó en un éxtasis que sintió, lanzando un grito ahogado y agarrando a Alucard fuerte con ambas piernas, como si quisiese sentirlo en lo más profundo de ella. Alucard percibió una presión placentera que le oprimía de gozo y se unió unos instantes después a la misma sensación de Anne-Marie. 

Lo estaba haciendo. Lo estaba consiguiendo. Los malos recuerdos en esa cama habían comenzado a desvanecerse. Algunos, incluso, se habían llenado con unos nuevos donde sí había placer, consentimiento, afecto y conexión. 


	20. Duerme conmigo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FANFIC CASTLEVANIA  
> Esta breve historia está basada tras el final de la tercera temporada de Castlevania Netflix y enfocado en el personaje de Alucard.   
> Creo que no soy en absoluto la única que se quedó con un ligero sabor agrio en la boca al ver que el hijo de Drácula está más deprimido y decepcionado que cuando la segunda temporada se terminó.   
> Encontraréis algunas alteraciones en este Fanfiction en base al personaje principal, que es Alucard. Como Damphir realmente no bebe sangre (no le gusta, e incluso en algunas páginas donde hablan sobre el lore de Castlevania, dejan caer que ni siquiera lo necesita) y en cuanto a los espejos sí que se refleja. Dejando eso claro, en mi caso, he decidido jugar un poco con estas dos particularidades, modificándolas en algunas ocasiones para la enriquecer la trama.  
> Espero que os divierta. Yo he disfrutado mucho escribiendo esta historia y lo he hecho sin otra pretensión que la de entretenerme mientras pasa la cuarentena del COVID-19. Por eso… bueno, no esperéis un grandísimo despliegue literario, es un texto para tapar mi mal sabor de boca y dar rienda suelta a mi calenturienta imaginación con este guapo rubio dramático y atormentado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nueva actualización todos los viernes.
> 
> Para leer más capítulos y acceder a contenido exclusivo, visita mi patreon: http://www.patreon.com/ultrapervert  
> Allí podrás ver dibujos y bocetos exclusivos de este proyecto además de otras ilustraciones y trabajos que hago como ilustradora.

20

Duerme conmigo 

  
Los dos permanecieron uno encima del otro en silencio, digiriendo el torrente de sensaciones que recorrían sus cuerpos. Tampoco es que quisiesen hablar. Anne-Marie sabía, por ocasiones anteriores con otras personas, que si hablaba estropearía el momento que había conseguido tener con Alucard. 

Él estaba tranquilo, echado encima de ella, casi abrazándola y quedándose dormido. Annie sentía que no podía respirar bien con todo el peso de él echado sobre ella, así que con delicadeza comenzó a moverse hacia un lado de la cama y que Alucard se terminase apartando. 

Lo habían hecho, se había acostado con él y le había encantado. Ahora tocaba la parte que menos le gustaba: levantarse. 

No sin cierto pesar, consiguió deshacerse del brazo de Alucard que tenía encima y con cautela, puso un pie en el suelo. Estaba frío, así que un temblor que le recorrió toda la pierna la pilló por sorpresa. 

Alucard se movió, casi despierto y vio a Anne-Marie sentada en la cama, con una prenda de vestir en la mano, como dispuesta a marcharse. No. No. Se acercó a ella y tiró de su brazo con suavidad, para que volviera a tumbarse junto a él. Ella cedió, sin soltar la ropa y se dejó caer junto a él. 

–An...Annie, creo que no te has dado cuenta pero… ¿recuerdas el día del pueblo? –dijo despacio, con los ojos cerrados, descansando. 

Ella asintió, con el ceño fruncido. Cómo para olvidarlo, menudo día fue aquel. Todo el camino de ida y vuelta creyendo que iba sola y al final, resultó que sí que había estado vigilándola entre las sombras. Todavía se seguía preguntando cómo lo había hecho.

–Creo que no fui claro con lo que te dije. No es que espiase desde lo lejos, es que el lobo era yo –confesó Alucard, tumbado en la cama y azorado, la miró a los ojos. 

Anne-Marie le devolvió la mirada boquiabierta, recordando y cayendo en la cuenta de cómo ella se había acercado amistosa al animal, de cómo lo había alimentado y se había preocupado por él y… y de lo que más pudor le daba: cómo le había confesado de manera inconsciente a su caballo que él le gustaba. 

Ahora entendía la reacción del lobo, que de la sorpresa había tropezado torpemente y se había quedado atrás en el camino.

–Pero, Alucard, tú… tú entonces me oíste. Sabías que yo… Oh, dioses, qué vergüenza. 

Alucard le cogió la mano y se sentó en la cama al lado de ella, que se había reincorporado de golpe.

–Me encantó cómo me trataste. Me cuidaste, me diste de comer, te preocupaste por mí a pesar de tener la apariencia de ua animal salvaje. Ese día… 

–Oh, pero… qué vergüenza –no se apartaba de la mente que la había escuchado, que lo sabía, él lo sabía. Ahora ya la había fastidiado–. Yo… creía que te habías perdido, y ¿cómo iba a dejarte ahí así? Una oradora jamás descuida a quien necesita ayuda, Alucard.

–Adrián… –pronunció Alucard con cierta inseguridad– Mi nombre es Adrián. Pu-puedes llamarme así si quieres y, desde ese día… he querido decirte que yo también me siento igual que tú, así que no hace falta que recojas tus cosas y vuelvas a tu cuarto.

Adrián… ¿Con que ese era el verdadero nombre que le pusieron? Anne-Marie pensó que sonaba mucho mejor que Alucard, pues había notado cómo no le agradaba demasiado al señor de la casa que se dirigieran a él por ese nombre. Ojalá se lo hubiese dicho antes, jamás le habría vuelto a llamar por otro que no fuera ese.

–¿Estás seguro? –preguntó Anne-Marie insegura– No quiero complicar las cosas. Esto… Esto sé cómo va. Ya me ha pasado otras veces. Me dejo llevar y luego me pegan la patada con algo mejor.

Adrián le acarició la cara y luego cogió la ropa que Annie tenía en la mano. Ella la soltó, sin apartarle la mirada. 

Si se quedaba… ¿qué podría pasar? Normalmente solía marcharse porque no era una muchacha elegible. Así le habían hecho creer. 

–Annie, duerme conmigo. Por favor –imploró él con un tono dulce donde ella leyó entre líneas “No quiero estar más solo”.

Anne-Marie le sonrió, acariciándole ahora ella la cara a él y mirándolo. 

–Me encantan tus ojos, Adrián –le dijo al tiempo que le besaba y él se hacía a un lado en la cama. 

Anne-Marie se tumbó al lado de él, abrazándolo y dejándose abrazar. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Última actualización!  
> Si has llegado hasta aquí leyendo "Heridas", ¡muchísimas gracias!  
> Para acceder a contenido exclusivo, visita mi patreon: http://www.patreon.com/ultrapervert  
> Allí podrás ver dibujos y bocetos exclusivos de este proyecto además de otras ilustraciones y trabajos que hago como ilustradora.


End file.
